


The Power You Hold

by Crowley_Winchester



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Winchester/pseuds/Crowley_Winchester
Summary: Hux rescued Kylo from the forest the night that the Starkiller was destroyed, and inside of him, he found a spark of something he hadn't felt in a long time. Was it the joy of finding a companion, or something more?





	1. The Air is on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting directly after Rey left the Starkiller Base.

Kylo laid there in the snow, shivering as the blood poured out. Well, this was the end, wasn’t it? No one would bother to pick him up, he knew everyone would be frantically evacuating. Besides, he was useless now. Kylo tried to get up one more time, but when he failed, he just laid there, letting his eyes drift closed.

In all the years Hux had spent on Starkiller Base, he could not remember a time the forest was colder. Which was almost humorous, as the ground cracked and shuddered with roaring lava. His greatcoat flapped around him in the blizzard-like wind, threatening to pull his slight frame back towards the shuttle. Damn, how had Ren managed to get so far from the main base? Shielding his eyes from the blinding snow, he blinked down at the tracking beacon, the red dot positioned slightly to his right. "REN!" he called, stumbling over a stump as he shifted through the snow. If that man caused them both to die on this damned planet he'd kill Kylo himself.

Kylo's eyes fluttered open, internally groaning at the effort. He tried to call out to Hux, but he couldn't get any words out. His body was already failing him. So, he called over his lightsaber and turned it on, blinking rapidly as the red light blinded him. If this wasn't enough to help, they were both goners.

The hiss of the saber was enough to make Hux jump, his heart dropping in his chest. He'd always hated the thing, so unstable and unpredictable --and more often than naught shredding his equipment-- but now all he felt was relief. Following the blood red blade, he felt a shiver over his skin that had nothing to do with the snow. Ren's blood reflected the blazing light of the saber, shining abnormally bright against the white snow. It fanned around Ren, almost like twisted wings, and as he sank to his knees at the Knight's side he noticed the deep gash across his upper body. “Good lord,” he muttered, looking over the state of the other. “You’ve seen better days,” Hux snorted, gesturing to the Stormtroopers close to him to help pick up Kylo.

Kylo gritted his teeth and screwed up his face when he started moving. Immediately he wished that Hux hadn’t found him at all, if it was going to hurt this badly. “I think every day has been better than this kriffing day,” he snarled weakly. His eyes drifted closed again, even as hard as he tried to keep them open. He was just too tired. “They got away. The scavenger girl knows her powers now. I killed him, the other,” Kylo listed off, his voice dropping down to a murmur.

The Stormtroopers continued to carry Kylo along, Hux trailing behind them. Once, he looked back at the red imprint left in the snow from the Knight. He would need immediate medical attention if he was going to survive a series of wounds like that. Eventually, they reached the speeder, the Troopers placing Kylo in the back before starting it up. Hux joined Ren, fumbling through the mediocre medical equipment when they pulled away. It wasn’t the best place to try and heal anyone, but the Knight would be dead before they even reached the ship waiting for them if Hux didn’t do something. His eyes flickered to Kylo’s face, however, at the mention of ‘him.’ “Him? Him who?” he questioned before jabbing a large syringe into an exposed piece of skin. It’d help with the pain, and speed up the healing to help to wounds close. Hopefully there was something in here for the damned blood loss.

Kylo growled as the needle pierced his skin, jarring him awake again. “My father. I stabbed him and pushed him off the bridge. He’s gone.” Kylo hadn’t had time to sort through his feelings. Usually, something like this would take days of meditation, but now he was being thrown back in while everything was still fresh and painful. “I killed the traitor as well, sliced him through the back.”

“Oh,” Hux said, quieter. He looked to Kylo to see his reaction, but it was hard to read how he felt when he was half dead. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” the General asked, rustling around in the medical kit still. He needed a medical droid, which they had on the ship, if they could just kriffing get there. “Well, I certainly wanted the traitor dead, so I have to praise you for that at least.” He smiled, albeit with some force. Even if his attempt at humour was said rather blandly, it didn’t make it any less true.

Kylo looked at Hux blankly before he started trembling slightly. “My body is dying. Mentally, I’m lost and confused and hurt. You were supposed to let me die!” His shout started a coughing fit, which stopped after he looked away from the ginger, back up at the sky again. Only then did he feel his eyes starting to water. Kylo winced, the salt in his tears making the cut across his face burn even more. Of course he was crying in front of Hux, of all people, about the man he had been planning to kill for years.

Seeing tears trickling down Kylo’s face was actually far more surprising than he could ever imagine. “Ren, please,” Hux stated, unsure of what to do. He had never comforted someone who was crying before. Hux was a cold and calculated man, and Kylo was made of emotions. Mostly rage, but emotions none of the less. “We’re going to Snoke. Maybe…” The general trailed off. Maybe what? Maybe it’d be better tomorrow? He doubted it. Hux dropped into silence as they finally made it to Kylo Ren’s ship, which was already with who and what they needed. “Quickly, get him seen by the medical droid!” Hux snapped to the Stormtroopers and he got off the speeder. The men said their ‘yessirs’ and were off, the general hot on their tails, his eyes fixed on Kylo Ren. The ship doors closed behind them, taking off from the collapsing surface.

Kylo closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut after Hux’s attempt at comforting him. He would not allow himself to become a sniveling mess, not right now. He opened his eyes blearily again, this time taking more effort, when they started to move again. A medical droid would have been nice before he started crying. Kylo’s eyes couldn’t find the strength to stay open, and they drifted closed. At this rate, the Knight wasn’t going to last much longer.

When the ship took off, heading to the Finalizer that was waiting in space, Hux saw to Kylo. There was a flurry of action the moment he was set down on the table. The medical droid was beeping frantically as it took Kylo’s first readings, hurrying around the room. It quickly jabbed him with a blood transfusion and started wrapping his wound in bacta bandages. They weren’t as good as dropping someone in a bacta tank, but it’s all they had on the small ship. Various ivs were plunged into the Knight, and after a while, the medical droid turned to Hux and announced Ren was stabilizing. “Thank you, that will be all,” Hux said as he waved the droid off and approached the bed. “Good news, you’re no longer dying.”

“So I’ve heard,” Kylo replied, propping himself up on his elbows with a wince. “You saved me, Hux. I thank you for that.” He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking quite pained to be in one. “I’m sorry about the Starkiller. I’m sure there must be other planets suited to become Mark 2?” The Knight reached through the Force, feeling for his helmet, before remembering it exploded as well as an entire planet. “What are the orders from Supreme Leader Snoke?”

“Perhaps you should keep laying,” Hux offered with a tight frown. “You’re not dying, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t end up back there if you don’t rest.” He stepped closer as if aiming to stop the other before he stilled himself, huffing at the mention of Starkiller. “It wasn’t all your fault. The attack had nothing to do with you, or the scavenger girl. The rebellion would have gone for us anyways. The outcome might have been avoidable, but there’s no point in dwelling on it any further. The general ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “If there is a planet, it will have to be a concern for another time. Snoke wants you to complete your training.”

Kylo looked over at Hux with raised eyebrows before swinging his legs out of the bed. “Completing my training?” That, he very well knew, was going to be an exceptionally trying experience. It had been hard enough to get where he was now, and depending on how impatient Snoke was, he might have to complete his training before his wounds healed. Or die trying. “Well, that’s going to be an interesting experience.” Slowly, Ren stood up, holding onto the bed frame for support.

“Ren!” Hux scolded, stepping into the other’s space. The Knight had a few inches on him, but he glared up at him all the same. “You need to rest. Snoke won’t have anyone to train if you’re too busy in the medical bay, so please.” He lifted his hand to push the other back down onto the bed, taking care not to touch a wound. “We have time. We need to get to the Finalizer, and even then it will take a while to reach Snoke.”

Kylo sat down on the bed rather clumsily, looking up at Hux with slight surprise. “General. I didn’t know you cared. Aren’t you thoughtful?” With a sigh, Kylo rubbed the back of his neck. “If I’m not even allowed to try and walk now, what am I supposed to do? Take up knitting?” When he reached his hand out, Kylo scowled, the chair he was attempting to throw around the move staying defiantly motionless. “I’m too weak to do anything productive.”

Hux rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Praying in that moment for a stray rebellion fighter to just shoot them down now. "I don't 'care', Ren. I just... I've already failed at one of Snoke's orders today, I'd rather not fail at another." He crossed his arms, fixing the other with a look before glancing to the chair he attempted to move with no success. "Just rest, attempt to keep from not dying." He paused in thinking about what Kylo had said on the way to the ship and bit his lip, considering whether to bring it up again, especially considering the tears. "You said things didn't feel right, did you want to talk about it?"

Kylo paused, looking up at Hux with a frown. "It's a lot to take in, for me. I understand that it was important for my advancement, and I haven't even talked to the man for years, but his mind......it was so full of light." Kylo's words died off, and he directed his frown to the floor. "I do not feel that was I did was what I should have done, though I know I'm wrong."

Hux was somewhat surprised. Killing Han Solo had always been something, or appeared to be something, that Kylo had always wanted. Though he supposed talk and action were two completely different things. "I'm...sorry you're feeling this way," Hux attempted to somewhat sympathize. He didn't know what Kylo was going through, however. His own father had been incredibly present in his life, even if that presence was sometimes overwhelming, so he wasn't sure how he'd feel, killing him. Regardless, he cleared his throat, setting a hand on Kylo's shoulder. "It seems hard now, but it'll pay off for you in the end. Try not to dwell on it too much, lest it consume you."

"Don't apologize, it doesn't suit you," Kylo replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he waved Hux away. "Besides, it doesn't matter how I feel. I got the job done, and that's the important part." He ran a hand through his long hair, gritting his teeth as his shoulder burned with the movement. "I'm fine, anyways." Kylo wanted to be fine, more than anything. It had been years since he'd even been called 'Ben,' and the whole experience was different than he thought it would be. He thought Han would be fighting, not just standing in front of him and offering himself. 

Hux pulled a face, gaze shifting to the floor as his apology was brushed off. "I suppose I've never been one for apologies." He gave a bit of a broken laugh before slipping back into silence. "You are driven by emotions, Ren. It completely matters how you feel, your emotions are usually what get us in less than good situations." He sighed at the memory, squeezing the bridge of his nose before collecting himself. "Are you fine? Or are you just saying you are?"

"At least I have emotions. You're practically like a robot," Kylo snapped, crossing his arms. "And what if I'm not fine? You never cared before, what changed? The fact that you failed a mission from Snoke, throwing years of work out of the window?" He knew he was acting like a bratty teenager, but right now, Kylo couldn't care less. Hux was absolutely right, the Knight wasn't fine, and he didn't know what to do except take immediate defensive action.

Hux was somewhat startled as he was snapped at. He'd been attempting some form of compassion towards Kylo Ren, after all. That was more effort than he'd ever given before. He bristled at the term 'robot', clenching his fists. He stared wide-eyed at the other before gritting his teeth, eyeing the floor. "Forgive me for being a trained professional, rather than a petulant child," he hissed. "And fine. Forget I said anything. What's the point in caring about a brat like you? You can kriff up every one of my plans, work towards your own stupid emotional means with no regard for the bigger picture, in the end it'll be my head not yours for Starkiller failing." He scoffed, glaring down at the larger man, uncaring for his own safety at that point. "I 'cared' because I might hate the fact you are Snoke's favorite, his little shining prodigy, but you are still priority. And on Starkiller you've come closer to death than any instance before. And if something happened to you...," he trailed off, sighing. "Nevermind. You're right. I'm a robot. Why should I care about anything? Especially when I attempt to be 'nice' to you and you snap at me." He turned on his heel, heading for the door. "I'll leave you to your moping."


	2. You're Squeezing My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions about how to proceed. I appreciate any advice!

Kylo scowled and tried to close the door, but all he actually did was jam it for a moment. No keeping Hux here against his will, then. "Leave me if it makes you feel better to have the last word. You always say I'm a child, but your temper tantrums are just less physical than mine. So, if all I am is just another asset for you to climb higher in rank, I'll make sure to not have that happen. I'm sure I could even lower your rank if you irked me enough." He glared at the floor, tightening his fists. In reality, Kylo didn't want to be alone at the moment. He'd rather bicker at Hux then be forced to dwell on his father, but Kylo was far too proud to admit to something like that.

Hux paused at the door jamming, huffing. He didn't want to be scolded and talked down at and now Kylo was attempting to keep him here to hear it. Hux knew he could leave, but his words had him stilling before the door. He didn't turn away from the door, more just stood before it and became resigned to what Kylo was saying. "Do what you want, Ren. As you always do. You hold a higher rank than me, you are Snoke's golden boy. You could strip me of all my titles and banish me to some deserted planet if you wanted." He shut his eyes, tone resigned, rather than biting. "Forgive me for being upset that I was kriffing snapped at because I showed an ounce of concern for you. I swear I won't do it again."

Kylo sighed and pulled himself to a standing position, biting back the hiss that threatened to escape his mouth. "Hux. I will admit, that perhaps I didn't give the best response to your attempts at kindness. Believe me, I think that was a mistake now." That was the closest thing to an apology that Kylo would willingly give, so if Hux didn't at least appreciate that, well... He unjammed the door and sat back down, waiting to see what Hux would do as he gently rubbed the wound where he got shot with his....the Wookie's blaster.

Hux didn't turn around immediately, rather he kept his back to Kylo. Only when give then apology (poor as it was, he still recognized it as an apology) did he bother to look back at the Knight of Ren. The door unjammed but he didn't bother to reach for it or leave altogether, instead he examined the others poor state. "I do feel...some ounce of actual concern for you." He finally said. "Beyond because Snoke has made you so valuable." He brought his hands behind his back, nervously toying with them as he turned properly to face Kylo. "You are annoying and childish, prone to rage-filled outbursts." He rolled his eyes at his own words. "But you are also my commander, and really the only other person in the first Order who could be considered my equal, even if you possess a power I could never understand. Losing you would...upset me. Greatly. There'd be no one to keep me on my toes if you weren't around."

Kylo nodded, rubbing his hands together. "I feel the same about you, General." Well, wasn't that a lie? Of course he 'felt the other could be his equal,' but there was more to his feelings than that. Kylo loved the ginger-haired robot. Hux was brilliant, loyal, inspiring, and was compassionate once in a while. There were so many things that Kylo wished he had that Hux had naturally, and to be honest, the General wasn't that bad on the eyes either. And, though he could easily read Hux's mind to see if his feeling would be accepted, Kylo still wanted to hope. "If you weren't around, I would have no one to come back for me. So, thank you."

A hint of a smile actually graced Hux's features. He was glad Kylo saw them that way. He hated feeling inferior, which he often did regardless to the force user. He could match wits, have just as biting a tongue, but he couldn't choke a man with thought alone. "You don't have to thank me, Ren, I wouldn't have left you. Even if you wanted to be left. It almost pains me to admit," he said, though his tone was teasing, "I need you. Just...try not to get yourself so injured again." He frowned, in particular at the wound across the other's face, making a move as if he wanted to reach for them, soothe them. But he stopped himself and cleared his throat, glancing away.

"So all your talk about walking out was just for show? That would have been quite a funny sight if I didn't call you back. I'll have to remember that next time." Kylo looked at Hux curiously, seeing the other man's hesitation when it came to getting close to him. "It's not like I enjoy getting injured, you know. Perhaps next time you will be there and be able to just shoot your blaster at the target." He ran a hand along the cut on his face gently, wincing but feeling it all the same.

"No, leaving would've been legitimate in this instance because you were acting like an enormous ass. However, you've redeemed yourself." Hux spoke with obvious teasing, crossing his arms and seeming to appear almost casual in the moment. As Kylo touched his scar, however, wincing at the pain, his hand snapped out and he seized his wrist as if to say 'don't touch.' "Maybe I will. Kylo Ren's personal bodyguard. Take the enemies out quickly, before they dare lay a finger, or saber, on you."

Kylo flinched when his hand was pulled away from his face, but he didn't try to get out of Hux's grip. "That would be rather amusing. And I already have to act as your bodyguard when you are conducting diplomatic relations. This would be a fair trade, no?" Kylo let out a yawn, blinking hard before looking back at Hux.

Hux didn't seem quick to release Kylo, gaze fixed on him instead. "This is true. It's a fair trade indeed then. We watch out for each other." He gave that brief smile once more before it bled away into concern. He stepped into Kylo's space, starting to push him more, attempting to get him fully on the bed. "You should be resting and here I am keeping you up."

Kylo raised his eyebrows, looking up at Hux before slowly moving back into bed. "You don't smile enough. It looks good on you," he said softly, squeezing the hand that was still holding his from touching his face.

A flush of color rose on Hux's pale cheeks, eyes wide at Kylo's compliment. "O-Oh, well, ahem. I don't usually have reason to smile." He gave a bit of a laugh. "Strange how I seem to be able to now, considering everything." His laugh became a little forced but he looked down, blushing still a bit. Regardless as he felt the squeeze of his hand he returned it slightly, offering the other a smile all the same. 

Kylo chuckled, yawning again as he nestled into the bed, keeping ahold of Hux's hand. "You can give yourself a reason to smile. If you don't want to smile on duty, understandably, at least smile off. I think life would get rather dull without emotions."

To make it more comfortable Hux sat at the edge of the bed so as he could still hold the others hand. "Give myself? What do you mean by that? And Kylo, I'm hardly ever off duty. And I...I do have emotions. I'm not a robot," he trailed off, mumbling. "I've just been trained to not let my emotions overtake rational thought." He frowned, eyes briefly on the floor. He felt sad and happy, angry, lonely. So many things that he'd been told never to show.

Kylo looked up at Hux sleepily and shook his head, interlacing their fingers. "You're right. Many of the things I destroy could be saved if I only had a control on my temper. But it gives me a reason to continue. I want you to be happy, because if you're not I'll never hear the end of it. Fall in love. I did, and it's the best and worst thing that's happened in a long time." He gave Hux another squeeze of their hands, curling towards the warmth of another body.

Hux briefly looked to their interlaced hands. He'd usually never allow anyone, let alone Kylo, touch him this long, but there was something...nice in his hand being held. "Your strength comes from your temper. You aren't inhibited. by anything. I mean, my ship would have an easier time, but. I'm not sure if I'd prefer a calm Kylo Ren." Amusement, however, bled from his features at the others next words. Fall...fall in love? Hux went wide-eyed, back going rigid. He suddenly felt strange holding the other's hand, a strange unknown emotion simmering inside him at the confession. As he curled closer his continued to stare. "F-Fall in love? You're-" Why did the notion of Kylo being in love seem impossible, why did it make him so upset? He didn't know what to say to it. He simply flushed brightly, eyes casting off. "I thought I was trying to be happy, not feel even lonelier than I usually do," he finally muttered, mostly to himself. What was the point in loving if it wasn't anything he could pursue, not that anyone would ever return his feelings?

Kylo looked at Hux with a slight frown, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes so he could have an intelligent conversation when he felt the General stiffen. "I didn't mean it as an insult. If anyone could hold your interest, Hux, I'm sure they'd be flattered." Kylo rubbed his thumb against their hands to relax the other, worried that he had said something wrong. "If you give up without even trying, you won't get anywhere with it at all. Come on, did you really expect to be doing one-night stands for the rest of yourself?"

Hux was practically bright red at the compliment. "I'm not sure about that, Kylo," he muttered quietly. Why would anyone be flattered? He was uptight, apparently fairly emotionless beyond maybe agitated and annoyed, and he didn't think he was a looker in any way shape or form. He sighed, eyes on the other's thumb that idly stroked his hand. Hux couldn't help scoffing at the question. "I didn't expect anything to be honest. Sleeping with someone is quick, easy, and you don't concern yourself if you see them again. Love...love makes things messy. I'm....happy for you. That you somehow managed to find someone to love, but...I don't think I was ever meant for it." He laughed a bit, shrugging a little sadly. "Ahem. A-Anyway. Don't worry about my love life, or happiness Kylo. You just worry about getting better. I'll let you rest." After a squeeze he gently eased his hand from Kylo's and stood to go.

Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek, contemplating what Hux had said as he felt his hand grow cold. Hux didn't even want to fall in love with anyone. How was an unattractive, incompetent, and idiotic Knight of Ren supposed to change his mind? "Do try it sometime. The bridge might be a bit happier with someone around to take the stick out of your ass," he teased, closing the now empty hand and bringing it against his chest. Kylo sighed softly, more to himself than to Hux, before closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.

Hux laughed a little weakly, looking to Kylo with a raised brow. "Fine, I'll try it. If it'll make things better. Suppose I just have to wait for the right person," he glanced Kylo over in the bed before clearing his throat, blushing, "to come along. A-Anyway. I'll check on you in a few hours." With one last glance, Hux headed out, face flushed and too many thoughts of happiness and love and all else that was discussed. He didn't want to linger on any of it, but it was lodged deeply in his mind.


	3. Throw Your Best Shot Right at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter was a bit long. Any suggestions, let me know!

Approaching the control room Hux attempted to compose himself. He asked the few officers he'd brought with him how far they were along to the Finalizer, and other updates, and so on, trying to not think of Kylo Ren, but it proved almost impossible to have him in the back of his mind.

Kylo's dreams were rather different than usual this time. In his dream, he was hunting Hux for the same reason he had to kill his father; to advance his training. Killing the one you cared about most. As Hux died in his arms, Kylo woke up with a yell, grabbing his lightsaber and turning it on. Panting heavily, and hissing as his wounds protested to the rapid movement, Kylo put the saber away and buried his face in his hands. There was one thing he knew for sure now, and that was he truly was in love with the General. Even though he knew it was only a dream, Kylo reached out with the Force, looking for Hux's mind. Finding it, he brushed against it softly before pulling away again, more for his own reassurance than anything else. With a growl about his feelings, Kylo used the Force to throw a chair across the room. Sure, he was only able to move it a couple of feet and make it fall over, but at least now he wasn't as powerless as he was before.

Hux was going about his business, making sure the ship went along smoothly and they were ready for their arrival on the Finalizer. It'd been a few hours admittedly, and he aimed to check on Kylo, perhaps in another hour or so. That was the plan anyway, until he felt a light brush at his mind. It wasn't something he often experienced, either because Kylo was far more secretive about it, or just that he rarely did it. The sensation was gentle, but none the less an unfamiliar pressure. Eyes wide he turned back to the door leading out of the main control room. "Kylo," he said quietly to himself, brows drawing together. Was something wrong? Or was he awake and needed something? Regardless Hux handed off his data pad to another officer and started for the others room. "Kylo? Are you alright?" He asked outside the door, unsure if the other wanted him around at the moment, "I felt..you I think? Or I damn well hope." He laughed a bit before clearing his throat. 

Kylo looked up from his glare at the floor, concentrating and slowly pulling open the door to let Hux in. "I am fine, Hux. I hope I didn't hurt you when I reached out?" He ran a hand through his hair and gave Hux a small smile, rubbing his mind against Hux's to make sure that he didn't actually hurt the other the first time. "I woke up, and was wondering where you were. I was a bit confused." A lie, but then again, would Hux even know? Probably not. Hopefully not.

Hux watched the door open, eyes fixing on Kylo when the view allowed. "No no, you didn't hurt me." He started approaching the other, but feeling that same sensation again, Hux briefly paused. It was...almost pleasant, and it wasn't like Kylo was attempting to get anything from his mind, simply reaching for him. "Oh? I see," he hummed slightly, brow raised. He didn't know about that excuse. "Well, I'm here now. How are you feeling?" He asked, stepping closer to the other, gingerly touching the other to eye over his wounds. 

Kylo tensed slightly as Hux started touching him, but forced himself to relax. In reality, it wasn't that hard, for he did enjoy being touched by the ginger. "I've felt better," he replied, sighing. "Everything still hurts, but not to the point it was at on Starkiller. With some time, I should be back to normal." Kylo gave a small smile to Hux, glancing over the other. "How was your shift?"

Hux frowned. "Well, I'm glad for that at least." He gently took Kylo's hand and squeezed it. "If you need anything for the pain I can give it to you if you like?" He offered before continuing. "It was fine, I suppose," he rolled his eyes with a smile. "Admittedly, I was worrying a little too much about you and your idiotic tendencies to be of much use at the time."

"I think I'll be fine without it." Kylo let out a loud laugh at Hux's next comment. "You were worrying about me? I was only sleeping!" But, then again, Kylo had been worried about Hux too. Admittedly, Hux had a lot more to worry about, given the amount of injuries he sustained, and Hux couldn't just feel for Kylo's mind whenever he wants. "I couldn't go anywhere if I wanted to," he said with a smile, squeezing Hux's hand back.

Hux flushed at the laugh, glancing away. He didn't think his concern was anything to laugh at but he supposed it was a bit ridiculous, it wasn't like Kylo could get up and move freely about. "I-I know. Maybe you were just on my mind then, is that more reasonable?" He offered, idly fiddling with the other man's hand. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, keeping the grin on his face. "I can live with that. I'm just surprised that someone cared, that's all. It's new for me." Kylo was trying to ignore the voice in his head, reminding him that Hux only cared because Snoke told him to care, that Hux wouldn't give a kriffing damn about him otherwise. 

"Well, I suppose you have to get used to it," Hux said with a roll of his eyes and a hint of a smile. Sitting beside the other he sighed. "We'll be reaching the Finalizer soon. I can have you transferred to the medical centre there. Or would you rather be in your quarters? I'd still have to check on you if that was the case. Or I can set up a med-droid if you'd prefer that."

Kylo shifted slightly closer to Hux as he sat down on the bed. "I think I'd rather just stay in my quarters. Going down in the medbay would bring unwanted attention. And I think I'd rather have you than a med-droid. Those are likely to say something rude enough for me to break them."

Be it reflex or a moment of unguarded kindness as Kylo shifted closer, he idly lifted a hand to brush gingerly through the other man's hair, as if not taking note he'd done it. "If that's what you want then it'll be done." Hux quirked a brow at his words. "You don't think I could say something just as rude?" he asked with a hint of a smirk. "You underestimate me." 

There was a moment of confusion when Hux ran his hand through his hair, but he quickly relaxed when he realised that Hux wasn't out to hurt him. "I think you'd be more likely to apologise if I Force-choke you, while the robot doesn't have air ducts to block off."

Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I see. You just want something physical to hurt if you're displeased." He shook his head, hand dropping away to rest in his lap. "If that's the case, should I be the one checking on you after all?"

"You're the only one I can tolerate for long. For your crew's sake, I suggest that you continue checking up on me," Kylo smirked, gently shoving Hux with the Force.

Hux jumped a little at the sudden use of the force and blushed from embarrassment. Kylo rarely ever used the Force on him and the suddenness of touch from an unseen force always took him by surprise. "For my crew's sake? Is that a threat, Kylo?" He asked with a quirked brow before sighing rather dramatically, though not seriously. "Well, then I suppose I'll have to."

"It's only considered a threat if you started sending people to check on me," Kylo smirked triumphantly when Hux conceded. "Of course, you don't have to, but I wouldn't be happy if you tried to squirm out of this. Who knows, perhaps we could develop a better work relationship through this?"

"Well I very well can't have you unhappy, can I?" Hux said with a smile. "I wont be trying to squirm anywhere, Kylo." He let out a bit of a laugh. "Oh yes, I'm sure we will form a deep bond as I change your bandages and clean your wounds. It's a very personal affair." He said before a voice came over the intercom in the room. 

"General Hux, we're approaching the Finalizer."

Hux patted Kylo's hand a moment as if to say 'give me a second' and approached the intercom. Pressing the button to reply he began to speak. "Good. Have a stretcher ready for Kylo Ren to bring him to his room."

"Yes, sir." And with that, the communication clicked off.

Kylo laughed at Hux's comment but stopped when he heard the intercom. He looked at the General in amusement after he patted his hand, but kept quiet. "If I tried hard enough, I'm sure I could walk on the Finalizer." Which was a total lie, it already took almost all of his strength to sit up, let alone trying to stand and walk. But Kylo was far too proud to admit that he needed a stretcher, so what else would he do if not argue with Hux?

"Don't be ridiculous, you could barely sit up and it's not like your quarters are close to the hanger," Hux said, brushing off Kylo's words and sending him a glance over his shoulder. "You'll be put on a stretch and that's that." Hux nodded at his own words, moving to stand by Kylo's bed, waiting for the ship to land and the stretcher to be brought over.

Kylo sighed but didn't suppress his smile as he looked up at Hux. "Look at you. Caring about me. I honestly never would have thought that you cared about anyone." 

Hux felt his face go hot, and it wasn't like he could prevent Kylo from seeing, he was right beside him after all. "Yes, well. You're grating, cocky, constantly destroying my ship...but I don't know what it'd be like without you here. And I'm not sure I want to experience it. I came to close to that being a reality, on Starkiller. It won't be happening again."

Kylo nodded, looking up at Hux with newfound interest. Perhaps, they thought alike about each other. "Oh really? Would you have even come back for me, if Snoke had not told you to?"

Hux paused, considering his answer. Snoke had made Kylo a priority. Most likely if he'd left Kylo Ren he'd be dead the moment he took audience with the Supreme Leader. But even still. Would he have? The answer that first came to mind was who else would control the First Order with him but Kylo Ren? No one tested him enough, kept him constantly vigilant and ready for what was to come. Kylo Ren was as much an asshole as an asset, but somehow he couldn't even consider going along without him.

"I believe so." Was all he said before the door to the room opened and a few stormtroopers appeared with a medical officer pushing along a stretcher. Hux said nothing more as they helped Kylo Ren onto the stretcher and started pushing him out of the room. Heading towards Kylo's quarters he followed silently behind.

Kylo hissed again as the familiar pain of moving shot through his body, stopping when he was laid back down on the stretcher. He tried to shift so he could see Hux as he was being wheeled along, but it was to no avail. So, he resigned himself to staring up at the ceiling. 'Are we there yet?" he mumbled in the other's mind.

Hux scoffed behind the group, earning a glance from one of the closet Stormtroopers who immediately turned back around at the General's brow raise. 'I'd hope you know how far your own room is from the hanger. We'll be there soon.' Hux projected, knowing Kylo could easily read it. They walked along and indeed not too long they turned to the hallway where Kylo's room was. Reaching it, everyone was mindful to not touch a thing in the room, most never having even seen the inside of Kylo's quarters. The stormtroopers helped Kylo into the bed and the medical officer was quick to hook him up to various ivs and such to keep him stable. She seemed ready to set up before Hux stopped her and shook his head. "I'll tend to Kylo Ren, I'm sure you have other duties." The officer looked a little confused, startled, but nodded and headed off. It must have been strange; after all, Hux probably had for more to do than her. "Comfortable?" Hux asked with a raised brow.

Kylo waited until the doors were closed again before responding. "Of course I'm comfortable. I'm back in my quarters, aren't I?" He looked at the ivs coming out of the arms, dripping pain medication and blood into his system. "Thank you, for sending the medical officer away. It didn't make a lot of sense in her mind, but she won't question you. And now I don't have someone watching me all day. Probably would've snapped with her anyways." Kylo stretched out, looking up at Hux with a pleased expression on his face.

"Yes I suppose you are," Hux said simply, eyeing over the other's room in question. He'd never really seen the place. If he ever needed to speak to Kylo he'd have him fetched and brought to the bridge. Hux turned back to Kylo, huffing out a laugh. "Good to know she won't question me. Though, have I now subjected myself to being killed instead?" Hux questioned, eyeing over Kylo as he stretched, not being very subtle about it before drawing his attention away, clearing his throat and attempting to ignore the hint of colour on his face.

Kylo followed Hux's eyes around his room, sighing somewhat. It was extremely dull, with the only personal touches being a mat and candles for when he decided to meditate for hours on end. "I don't think the First Order would be in very good hands if I killed their most beloved general. I'll actually have to try to keep you alive." He reached out and started skimming Hux's thoughts, looking to see what the other was blushing about.

Any thoughts Kylo could encounter where Hux's embarrassment at more-or-less checking Kylo out as he stretched. Embarrassment and confusion at himself. A lot had happened, perhaps he was tired? It perhaps was even worse with the fact that, well, Kylo was injured, was now really the time? The thoughts when by in quick flashes, Hux trying to not linger on any one thought for long. Hux didn't appear to notice Kylo skimming his thoughts, instead just rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure about most beloved. Perhaps most needed is a better word." He didn't think anyone would shed a tear were he to die. They would be incredibly lost without him, though. "Thank you for trying, I suppose?" Hux questioned before shaking his head. "Are you alright for right now? Do you need anything?"

Kylo pulled out of Hux's mind, smirking slightly. So Hux did like him. Well, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. Maybe he did have a chance."I am quite fine. If I need anything, I'll let you know. But you should get back on duty, General. They need you more than I do." 

"W-What? Oh. I mean, sure, if that's what you want." Hux said, attempting to not sound disappointed about having to leave Kylo's side. "Well, if you need me, you know how to reach me." He tapped idly at his head before glancing over Kylo one last time. He didn't want to leave him alone. But he just needed rest, not Hux bothering him. So he hurried out of the door and towards the bridge.

Kylo considered sleeping but decided he had too much to think about. Well, one person to think about. The thought of facing failure with Hux was unacceptable to Kylo, and he decided he needed one more thing done before he made a move on his own. So, he reached out with the Force to the bridge.

Slowly, a Lieutenant Commander blinked before shivering slightly. She was easily one of the prettiest girls in the Finalizer, and a smirk crossed her face for the moment. Kylo was perfectly in control of her every movement. When Hux walked back in, she turned and smartly saluted at him before handing him a data pad. "Your debriefing, sir," she said softly, gesturing for Hux to follow her as she entered a private conference room.

Hux paid the lieutenant commander no mind as he stepped onto the bridge. As she saluted and handed over the data pad he took it casually. He didn't even notice her smirk, eyes on the data pad. Briefly glancing up to catch her gesture he nodded and followed along. "Alright, go ahead," he said with a sigh, taking up a seat in the conference room. Crossing his legs, the General didn't take his eyes from the datapad. 

The Lieutenant Commander easily slipped off her shirt before she started speaking. "Well, General, what we are going to do today is entirely up to you. But, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's on the agenda." She took out the bobby pins which were holding her hair up, letting it cascade down her shoulders.

Hux didn't even notice what the lieutenant was doing until she'd spoken and it wasn't simply debriefing. "Kriffing hell what are you doing?" Hux immediately said, eyes going wide, and assessing the situation, he lifted a hand to shield her from him. "What is this meaning of this, put your damn clothes back on," he hissed, seething, before standing to leave.

The lieutenant moved between Hux and the door, pressing herself against him. "Come now, General, it's not like you have anyone to go home to. You're alone, and so am I. But, I'm far from the only person on this vessel who has an interest in you." She reached up and pulled his head down, starting to kiss him. Back in his room, Kylo was waiting for Hux's response impatiently. This was the moment of truth, wasn't it?

Hux stopped, still attempting to avoid looking at her. He clenched his hand at the reminder he had no one. Yes. He knew, he didn't need to be reminded. And so what? That made him desperate, quick to screw whoever came along. Regardless, he was far from interested. The kiss came as quite a surprise, and for a moment he was tense and still. In the next he was shoving the lieutenant violent away, wiping at disgust at his mouth. "Enough! I don't care if....if I'm alone." A twinge of something bled into his voice that he attempted to simply talk over. "I'd prefer being alone than being with you," he practically spat. "And..and for those who have an interest....tell them this, fuck off," Hux hissed, eyes narrowing. "My interest is already elsewhere." Hux shoved his way to the door and threw it open before looking to the Lieutenant. "I suggest you get yourself stationed on some other ship, if I see you again, I will have you marooned on the next planet we come across." And with that, Hux huffed onto the bridge, moving to the bay windows, flustered and upset and not wanting to be there, but he had duties. So he simply stood, hands behind his back , clenching tightly. 

Kylo made the lieutenant get dressed and report elsewhere, slowly leaving her mind. He thought about what he had found out about Hux through the girl, chewing his lip. So Hux was in love. Or maybe not in love like Kylo thought of it, but still, interests? He couldn't keep putting it off, not while expecting there to still be a chance. So he gently settled himself in Hux's mind, leaving Kylo half asleep, but awake enough to feel Hux's emotions. 

Hux was a mixed bag. There was a fury, that the girl thought herself deserving of laying her lips on him. That simply because he wasn't with someone it left him an open target. There was embarrassment, confusion. Shame. Why shame? Why was he upset? Perhaps...perhaps because of his interest. As if he'd betrayed something by allowing the girl so close. What a ridiculous notion. Kylo Ren wouldn't... The name had his entire thought process stopping. What did he matter? What did Hux care? The thoughts had colour shooting across his cheeks and he was glad to face into the vastness of space rather than to his crew. Inside, he knew why Hux cared, why the knight of Ren mattered. Because all his interest, at least on a personal level had only ever been focused on Ren. He was who he worried for the most...and....cared for. Kylo was the only man to interest him in more ways than one. A man he wanted to learn more, get closer to. The only mad he could ever see himself go beyond just a quick bedding. That reality scared him. And it had him staring off, willing the thoughts away. It wasn't like Kylo would feel anything similar. Or even want to pursue anything beyond a business relation. What did he expect beyond that anyway?

Kylo could barely suppress a grin as Hux's thoughts washed over him. He wasn't alone in all of this. This was real. Kylo had to try to not seem urgent as he brushed against the General's mind. 'When you get off of your shift, come see me,' he murmured before pulling out of Hux's mind. That would give him some time to think about what he would say. How he would approach this situation without butchering it permanently.

The suddenness of Kylo against his mind had him jumping, concern replacing rage. 'Oh, alright,' Hux said casually in his mind, letting his thoughts bleed away, a weird sense of excitement and confusion flooding his senses. He said nothing more did nothing more. Just did his job, trying not to think of Kylo Ren, waiting for him.


	4. Too Hard in Your Bare Hand

It was a good few hours before his shift was complete and he could leave, not lingering a few hours like he usually did. Rather, he quickly turned on his heel and headed back towards Kylo Ren's room.

Kylo felt Hux's mind drawing closer and sighed, pulling himself up into a sitting position with a slight grunt. He had thought for hours about what to say when he finally talked to the other, but all of the thinking had gotten Kylo nowhere. With a wave of his hand, the door opened when Hux arrived outside of it. "Tell me, how long will it take for us to reach Supreme Leader Snoke?"

Hux wasn't surprised about the door opening. He almost expected Kylo to know he was coming. Striding in he eyed the other, especially sitting up. "Another full day of travel, more than likely. So long as nothing goes wrong. We're having 6 hours constant rotations in shifts so there's no need to slow down." He stopped and stood a few feet off from Kylo, arms behind his back.

"Very well then." Kylo swallowed, casting his eyes to the bed. "Hux, there is something we need to discuss. It is of the utmost importance." A hand wave later, the door was shut and locked. No one would interrupt them now. "I....well, I..." Finding that the words he needed were not making themselves known at the moment, Kylo projected his feelings about the General onto the other. The annoyance, the jealousy, the despair, and most of all, the love. He swallowed, glancing up at Hux to see what the other man would say.

Hux glanced back to the door, a hint concerned now. "Alright," he said with a raised brow. With the man struggling to respond he grew somewhat nervous. Until the feelings started. He knew they weren't his own, it was too sudden, too passionate, to front and centre and out of nowhere. He gasped slightly, eyes going wide. These feelings were about him. At first, he was going to feel..insulted? The annoyance, the jealousy, but then...but then he felt....love? It had him feeling weak in the knees, breathe catching in his chest. "K-Kylo, what is this," he quietly said, face going flush, looking off to the side. "You-I-this isn't some trick of yours, is it," Hux asked almost desperately, lifting a hand to his head. Feelings being projected to him he couldn't help broadcasting his own. Was it is trick? Because he so desperately wished it wasn't. He wanted these feelings to be legitimate. 

"It's a skill, yes," Kylo murmured, paying more attention to the feelings coming back then Hux's words. And there was the love he so desperately wanted. The love he never thought he'd feel from another person was coming from the General. "Do you understand what I am showing you? I'm sorry I haven't shown you before. It didn't seem like the right time, but I got impatient." Kylo blushed slightly at the apology, those words rarely leaving his mouth.

"I-I think I know...this-these are your feelings, about me?" Hux questioned. Slowly he stepped towards Kylo. "Don't be sorry, it's fine. It's not like I ever showed you anything." He felt his nerves on end, flooded with love and fear, and want, so much want. Stepping just in front of Kylo Ren, he fixed his gaze on him, face flushed. "Do you..do you really feel all that? For me?" 

Kylo bit his lip, meeting Hux's gaze. "Of course I do. A lot of people do." With that, Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux's neck and pulled the other down for a kiss. He left his arm loose, in case Hux wanted to pull away from him. The sudden thought of Hux having to see the ugly scar that now crossed Kylo's face made him twinge, the feeling being projected into the other.

The kiss came on quickly, giving Hux no time to respond. He'd gone stiff in shock before letting himself give into it. Bringing his arms up around the man's waist he pulled him close and kissed him more fully and passionately, giving a desperate sort of sigh as he did so. As he kissed he projected out for Kylo to read. 'I don't care if other people do. I only care about if you do. And don't think that. You're gorgeous, even with the scars.' As if to make a point he broke the kiss and gently kissed along the scar to prove a point.

Kylo pressed into Hux when he felt the other's arms around his waist. As the kisses kept coming, he relaxed slightly, knowing that the General wouldn't push him away now. But Hux kissing along his scar meant more to Kylo than even he thought it would. 'Thank you,' he whispered softly in his mind, closing his eyes.

Rather than responding with words he simply sent feelings of admiration as he finished his kisses just above the other's brow line where the scar ended. It was strange to think not too long ago it was a bleeding mess, freshly received. Hux eased back slightly, eyes glazed over somewhat as he attempted to catch Kylo's eye. A gloved hand lifted to gently cup the man's face, taking in a breathe. "Should we be doing this?" he then asked. 

As Hux finished his kisses, Kylo's eyes slowly opened to meet Hux's, his pupils dilated. He leant into the hand, keeping his eyes trained on the other. "Does it matter? No one but Snoke would dare tell us what to do, and maybe he doesn't need to know. This could stay between us if you'd like."

"I-yes. Between us." Who knows what the Supreme Leader would think of his general fooling around with his knight? "Nobody needs to know," he breathed, almost with relief, before pulling Kylo close and kissing him once again. Hungrier, desperate. He was pushing further into Kylo's space, knee easing onto-Hux hissed, yanking back abruptly. "You're injured, Kylo, should you even physically be doing this?" he questioned with a flush. 

Kylo had adored the attention, the closeness, kissing Hux back just as fiercely. That is, until the other pulled away from him. Kylo scowled, looking down at himself while a blush crept onto his cheeks. Hux, sadly, did have a point. He didn't know how long he could go with this without having to hurt himself more. "I don't think it matters that much," Kylo muttered, sighing.

"It does matter, I don't want anymore happening to you," Hux said almost quietly before pulling back. "Just...lay down." He turned away from Kylo as he undid the belt of his uniform, wrapping it neatly and setting it on a nearby counter. Hux was bright red, embarrassment, awkwardness and discomfort in himself oozing from his mind, not thinking enough to shield the thoughts from Kylo. He removed his uniform shirt, leaving him in a simple black tank top. He couldn't do much about his pants and didn't want to necessarily remove them either. But his boots were off and seat near where his shirt and belt were. The gloves came with them as well. Far more 'comfortable' Hux turned back around, approaching Kylo. "Scoot over." He said as confidently as he could manage. 

Kylo laid down as he was told to, watching Hux in interest. He let out a small chuckle, feeling Hux's emotions pour into him. "You don't need to be uncomfortable," he said gently, sending back relaxation. When the General turned back to him, Kylo had to try and not break out into a huge grin, scooting against the wall. "I don't bite, you know. Well, unless you want me to."

"Hush," Hux said a bit quickly, even with the comfort that had seeped into him. It thankfully had kept him fairly calm. "I don't think I've ever let anyone see me outside my uniform. I feel exposed without it." Nervously rubbing at his arm he didn't take too much time slipping into the bed, rolling his eyes. "Shut up," he said, though it was more amused than actually properly insulting. Hux adjusted himself, turned toward Kylo. He didn't think he'd ever ben in a situation like this. So bared before the other. And willingly to boot. "If there's going to be any biting you'll need to take me to dinner first," he teased.

Kylo chuckled, shaking his head before Hux rolled towards him on the bed. "There's not exactly a lot of places I can do that, you know," he chided. Slowly, for he could still feel how uncomfortable this was for Hux, Kylo shifted against the other, nuzzling his head into Hux's chest. "You're very warm," he offered as an explanation, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Hux said with a hint of a grin. As Kylo shifted in and nuzzled at his chest he was briefly stunned. But perhaps instinct took over-or something like it-as he draped an arm over the other, pulling him close. "I hope that's not a problem," he said almost quietly. He nuzzled himself against the other's dark hair, hand stroking idly up his back. It wasn't particularly sensual, but it was rather intimate. They could move onto the desperate, hungry needs when Kylo was properly healed.

"Of course it's not a problem. I'm usually cold," Kylo mumbled, bringing his arms around Hux tightly. He smiled, enjoying the touches from the other. "Don't leave me alone," he said quietly before closing his eyes and starting to drift off into sleep.

"Glad I could warm you up then," Hux said with a light laugh. He returned the embrace, nuzzling in closer. "I won't. I won't leave you." He said quietly. Hux wasn't so ready to sleep. Especially not with Kylo Ren in his arms. Something he'd never thought possible. The man was a few inches taller then him, certainly more built, and to have him curled up against his chest, in his arms. It was strange, but not unwanted. Certainly not unwanted. He spent the night idly stroking up Kylo's back, kissing gently at his head. At some point he did eventually drift to sleep.

Kylo had kept the mental connection with Hux as he slept, keeping his dreams peaceful while Hux was awake. But, once Hux fell asleep, his mental presence wasn't strong enough to keep the nightmares at bay. It was the same dream as last night, stronger than it was before now that he had an actual connection with Hux. The nightmare was pouring into Hux's mind accidentally, Kylo starting to tense and mumble in his sleep.

What was restful, content sleep turned into a nightmare. He was being hunted by Kylo Ren. He somehow knew the other's intent. He was to kill Hux for the sake of furthering his training. While Kylo unknowingly projected the dream Hux's fear was seeping back to him. It startled him awake. He had to take a moment to catch his breathe, especially when the images were still flooding into his head. With wide eyes he looked to Kylo, tense and mumbling. He was dreaming of this. "K-Kylo," he turned to face him properly, gently nudging him, trying to rouse him from the nightmare. You weren't supposed to do that, but he couldn't let Kylo play this out. While still nervous. Hux sent all the same comfort and love to Kylo mentally, trying to draw him from the nightmare along with his gentle shakes. 

Kylo's eyes snapped open and his chest heaved for breath, closing his eyes as he buried his face into Hux's chest. The feelings from Hux were slowly replacing his own of terror, helping him to get his breath back. "You didn't leave me. You didn't leave me," he whispered over and over again, blinking rapidly as he tried to get under control. "I apologize for this rather..rude awakening. I'll cut the connection before I fall asleep next time," Kylo said quickly, trying not to scare Hux off as he pulled away to look into the other's eyes.

Hux's arms enveloped the other, holding him tightly, securely. "No, no, I didn't leave you, wouldn't leave you." He replied, just holding Kylo. As he seemed to calm down enough and pulled away he met the man's gaze. "It's...it's fine. It was just a little jarring. Do you usually dream about...that?" There was a hint of nervousness in his tone. He wasn't afraid of Kylo Ren, or his power, but he was afraid to be killed because he mattered somewhat to the Knight of Ren. If Snoke knew what was transpiring between them he honestly might order Kylo to kill him. 

"I used to dream about it once in a while, but I think it will become more common now that I killed my father," Kylo replied softly, looking down. "I wouldn't, though. I wouldn't kill you," he said quickly, looking back up so Hux could see the honesty in his eyes. Kylo would do almost anything now to make sure Hux was safe. This was the first time in a long time someone cared about him, and he wouldn't let that go to waste.

Seeing the honesty in Kylo's eyes eased any sort of tension the other had. He knew Kylo wouldn't. But Snoke was another matter entirely. Kill him and tell Kylo it was for his own good. He kept those thoughts hidden away as much as he possibly could manage and cupped the man's face. "I know you wouldn't," he said soothingly. As if to calm the other further he leaned in and kissed him. Not needy, not desperate, but slow, and languid, sending out love and comfort through his thoughts. 

Kylo melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and sighing slightly. "I promise, I'll keep you safe," he said determinedly, his eyes narrowing. "Nothing is going to hurt you again. I won't allow it." Kylo kissed Hux again, sealing his promise with his lips. He tightened his grip around Hux, pulling himself flush against the other.

Hux smiled, looking fondly to the other. "I have no doubt you will," he said gently, kissing the other. Body flush to Kylo's he moaned slightly. He usually kept people at a distance. But now being separated from the other by simple bits of clothing had a strange thrill tearing through him. Thoughts of want flossed from his mind, and complete trust of the other as they kissed. 

Kylo smirked when he heard that moan pass from Hux's lips. "Well, well, look at you," he cooed, reaching a hand down and gently pressing it against the other's crotch. "I must say, I was expecting me to be the needy one and you to just be surprised."

Hux gasped, unable to help bucking up into Kylo's hand. He blushed a bright red, turning head head to avert his gaze. "I'm not needy." He attempted to defend himself, still squirming under Kylo's hand. He hadn't realized how starved for physical attention he was. "You might still be the needy one. I'm not sure if I'd still be suprised," Hux attempted to tease, trying to draw the attention away from his own situation. He wanted Kylo to touch all of him, consume all of him. The Knight of Ren would be the only one he'd allow that to. 

Kylo chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I'm currently not rutting against your hand, now, am I?" He pressed down with his hand, kissing along Hux's jaw. "I'm guessing you haven't had sex in a while, if you're getting this strung over a simple touch from me."

Hux attempted to still his hips at Kylo's words, embarrassment burning hot in his core. He groaned head tossing back slightly as Kylo pressed, it taking actual effort to not going back to shamelessly grinding against his hand, seeking friction. "Been a bit busy lately," he panted out. "Trying to conquer the galaxy and all." He all the same clutched uselessly at the other, hand coming up to tangle into the other's dark hair, the other around his back. He both wanted this, and yet felt somewhat embarrassed about it. The General of the First Order brought to a needy mess. It wasn't something he would usually let himself do. But Kylo was the reason for many exceptions. 

"Oh, that is right. I almost forgot you pretended you had a job," Kylo said consolingly, smirking darkly. "Come now, General, there's always time for a break, even if you have a mission." He growled lightly, feeling the other's hands pulling his hair. "I think maybe you need a little bit of fun once in a while." Kylo firmly wrapped his hand around Hux's cock, biting into his shoulder.

"Pretended?!" Hux said with wide eyed, arousal ebbing for pride to bleed through, feathers ruffled. Hux had a job, an important one. "Some of us don't have the luxury of taking breaks, Kylo," Hux muttered with slightly narrowed eyed, firmly yanking on the man's hair. Any hostility ended abruptly as Hux gasped, arching up off the bed slightly as his cock was grabbed, biting harshly at his own lip as he was bitten. "K-Kylo, oh kriff," he moaned, unable to rest bucking into his hand after that. 

"Well, if you don't have the luxury of taking a break," Kylo replied, rubbing his hand lightly over Hux's cock before pulling away. "I guess you should get back on duty, General." He pulled Hux's hands out of his hair with another growl before rolling so his back was to the other, a dark smile hidden on his features.

Hux let out a hint of a whine at the touch before it was gone, eyes going wide, staring at the other. "Kylo," he hissed bitterly, eyes narrowing at his back. "Y-You can't be serious." He sat up, frowning, considering what to do for awhile. Some part of Hux was inclined to get back to duty, to not give into carnal pleasures. It'd been something trained in him since the academy. But right now there was too much desire simmering inside him to even consider getting dressed and leaving this room. "You ass," he hissed, reaching for Kylo's shoulder while half hovering over him. Shoving Kylo back around, so he instead could be on top he kissed Kylo fiercely, biting into his lower lip before pressing into his mouth, tongue meeting the other's. He was almost forceful in his actions before breaking away, just enough to speak, breathe on the other's lips. "For now, screw duty," he panted before going in for another kiss.

Kylo had to bite down on his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter when Hux seemed so offended that he had left. When Hux grabbed his shoulder, he let out a hiss, pain spiking up as he was twisted around. But that was almost forgotten about when the other started kissing him. It left his lower lip puffy and him wanting more. "Screw duty, huh? I think the plan is to screw me here. At least, that's what I'm hoping for." Kylo reached up and wrapped his arms around Hux's neck, entangling his fingers in his hair to grip onto as the other started kissing him again. He let out a soft moan, wrapping his legs around Hux's waist.

"That's possibly what I'm going for. Possibly what I want." Hux said, words a purr, eyes glazed over and lidded. The kisses came hungrily, one arm braced besides Kylo as they kissed, the other wrapped around Kylo's waist as he unabashedly lined up their cocks and ground into him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but the friction was still good. "Please tell me you have some form of lubricant nearby, I'm not eager to have to run out and find some, and I don't particularly feel like waiting either." 

"Of course I have lube," he said gruffly, pulling away from the other to look to the side. Kylo let go of Hux's neck with one arm and reached out, a drawer opening and a bottle of lube coming into his hand. "Hurry up," he whined, grinding roughly against Hux and moaning lowly again. Kylo dug his nails into Hux's shoulders, trying to control his ragged breathing.

Hux hissed at the nails in his shoulders, it sending just as much pleasure as pain. Pulling back from Kylo he sat back on his legs. With one hand he removed the others underwear, the other he uncapped the lube. Taking a moment to squeeze a bit into his hand and gripped the others cock, stroking it over firmly, taking the moment to drag this out now that Kylo was eager for it. "And you were calling me needy," Hux said with a teasing smile. 

Kylo let out a sigh when Hux pulled away from him, but it quickly changed into a moan when the other started stroking his cock. "You were needy. Maybe I'm just a bit more than you," he amended, smiling. Kylo started thrusting into Hux's hand, desperate for more friction.

Hux rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. He thoroughly stroked his cock, fingers stroking up under the head and down the shaft before gripping around the root. As he stroked he eased down on the bed so he was more eye to eye with his cock. With a bit of a smirk and swipe of his tongue over his lips he took him in his mouth, moaning around him as he sank down the shaft. 

Kylo thought it was good before, but this was something perfect. He let out a deep, throaty moan, his eyes fluttering as he did so. "You kriffing bastard," he panted out, clutching onto the sleets tightly. Hux's tongue felt absolutely amazing. Kylo gently bucked his hips forward.

Hux would never admit to be rather good at sucking dick, but the reality was, well, that he was really really good at sucking dick. He had done this enough that even when Kylo bucked up he simply took it, moaning somewhat himself. He sucked hard, tongue swirling around and taking it as deep into his throat as he could. As he did that he casually grabbed lube again, lathering his fingers with a decent amount. He sucked a few more minutes before pressing his lube coated fingers to Kylo's entrance, not pushing in but simply teasing over it. 

Kylo clenched the sheets tighter as Hux went down his shaft. A groan flew from his throat, but it dissolved into a long whine when the other rubbed against his entrance. "Come on, kriff, you're such a damn tease," he panted out, squirming ever so slightly.

Pulling off Kylo with a wet pop Hux grinned. "It's hard not to be, I mean, just look at the state you're in. I have to enjoy it while I can." He purred before delving back down. He did give something to Kylo, at least, his finger actually pressed inside the other, deep, before pulling out to repeat. The quicker he prepped Kylo the quicker he'd actually get inside him. 

Kylo's retaliation was cut off by the sound that came out of his mouth instead. "M-more, please," he pushed out, panting heavily. He started shifting his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Hux's finger, letting out little gasps and moans. "I can take it."

"So impatient, Kylo," Hux said with a hint of amusement around his cock. Regardless he did ease in a second finger on his next thrust in, and thrusted into the other a good few more times before teasing in a third. "Beg for it Kylo, and maybe I'll I've you what you really want."

Kylo opemed his mouth, his eyes fluttering. "Give me your kriffing cock, please, I need it. I-I need you," he stuttered out, pressing his head back into the bed and biting his lip hard. It had been quite a long time since he had been fucked; he almost always did the fucking when it came to one night stands.

Kylo's begging had him sucking in a breath; somehow the Knight of Ren's admissions were thrilling. Perhaps because Kylo had enough power to kill him without a thought, and he was submitting to him. "How could I say no to that?" he purred as he sat up. Pulling his fingers free, he grabbed the lube to coat his own cock with. Stroking it over once he'd squirted a liberal amount into his hand he moaned a bit at the contact, allowing a few extra strokes before pulling off. Giving Kylo an admiring look he shifted forward and lined up his cock before pushing in with a moan.

Kylo's eyes snapped open and he let out a long moan, arching his back slightly as Hux pushed into him. "Oh, yes. Please, please," he whined, his eyes fluttering and his back easing down onto the bed. Hux filled him perfectly, better than anyone who had ever done it before.

"You feel amazing," Hux groaned, sinking in as deep as he could manage and leaning over Kylo. He took a moment to admire Kylo, never thinking he'd ever be in this position. The other so willing and pliant beneath him. Slowly he eased himself out before thrusting back in, the sensation just as good as the first thrust. As he built up a steady rhythm he leaned down to kiss along his throat, brushing kisses that would leave marks in their wake, marks that, with all of Kylo's layers no one would see, but Hux would know they were there.

Kylo let out a stream of moans and whines as Hux thrust into him. His hands found their way into the other's hair, quickly gripping onto it tightly. "Faster," Kylo tried to order, but it came out as more of a plea than anything. After a moment, a 'please' fell from his lips before he bit down on them again.

That need for power, dominance, had Hux melting at Kylo's pleas. Never had he imagined this were to occur. He simply hissed as his hair was gripped, but it drove him even faster, starting to thrust into Kylo at an almost brutal pace. "Oh, kriff," he gasped after a moment, gripping hard at the sheets beneath Kylo like leaning in to kiss him, teeth grazing along the others.

Kylo's moans quickly became higher in pitch, his breath coming out in quick gasps. "Kriff, Hux!" he nearly screamed before cumming violently onto the other's stomach. Kylo's kisses back to Hux were already starting to slow down, his hands loosening in the other's hair.

When Kylo came it was enough to him over the edge as well. Shouting the other's name he spilled into the other, taking slower deep thrusts until he stilled all together, taking a moment to catch his breathe. He continued to kiss Kylo back, just as lazily, before pulling back, meeting his eye with a hint of a smile. "Well," he started, gently easing out to flop beside Kylo, staring at his cum covered stomach. "That was...fantastic."

Kylo let out a light sigh when Hux pulled out of him, but he rolled over on his side so he was facing the other. "I did tell you it wasn't bad to have sex. Do you believe me now?" he murmured, his hand finding Hux's and gently interlacing their fingers together.

"Mm, perhaps," Hux said a little offhandedly before looking to Kylo with a hint of a smile. "Or perhaps it's just sex with you." Fingers interlacing he gave the other a small squeeze, shifting in closer on his side to lean his forehead to Kylo's. "I'm usually not to keen to stick around after sex, the choice few times I be had it, but it feels...different with you."

"I've only been the receiver once before, and I hated it. Obviously that's not the same case here." Kylo curled up into Hux, squeezing their hands as their legs became entangled and his free arm curled up against his chest. "You promise you're not going to leave me?" he asked, remembering how he asked it before, and how so much had already changed between them.

"I'm glad to have proven to be a better experience." Hux said with a smile. Limbs entwining, hands still held together. "I wont leave you, Kylo. I swear I won't," he said almost gently. He brought an arm up to wind about Kylo, just tol hold him properly. Hux then leaned in, kissing at the top of Kylo's head. 

Kylo smiled softly, it only growing when Hux kissed him. "Thank you, Hux." He let his eyes slide shut, but not before gently curling around Hux's mind. It vaguely shared their thoughts with another. All Kylo was thinking about, still a bit blissed out, was how much he loved Hux and how much he hoped he wouldn't have that same dream again.

Thoughts and dreams slipping in and out of each other's mind in a gentle intersecting stream. It was something strange to experience but in all it lulled the general slowly closer and closer to sleep. "Of course, Kylo," he gently replied back. With each of Kylo's thoughts he gave his own, just as much love, happiness, almost disbelief, but with Kylo's hope to have no more nightmares in Hux's mind he replied, 'I'm here for you even if they return.' Eventually however Hux found himself asleep as well.

Kylo smiled slightly at Hux's reassurance, and was grateful to find that he didn't really dream this time; merely just listened to Hux's thoughts and feelings. It was a much better way to sleep than being tormented by nightmares, which happened more often than he wanted ti. While Kylo slept, he eventually made his way down to Hux's chest and curled up in it, pleased with the warmth from another person.


	5. Pain, I Can Take It Easily

The night remained peaceful for the most part. The only thing that actually had Hux rousing from his sleep was the unmistakable sounds of his datapad going off in the pile of his clothes. Hux's eyes opened blearily, lifting his head to look over Kylo, though he kept an arm securely around him all the while. Looking down to the knight of Ren he leant down to gently kiss the top of his head before easing away to answer whatever call was urgent enough to keep ringing. "Yes, what is it?" Hux asked with a sigh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, lucky that nobody could see him in his current state. 

"Sir, you haven't reported to the bridge so we just wanted to check in. We'll be arriving at the Supreme Leader's planet in just a few hours."

"Thank you for letting me know. Carry on your duties." 

"Yessir."

With another sigh, Hux set the datapad down and looked back to Kylo, not particularly in a rush to get him to Snoke. What if Kylo's training kept them apart, what if he was meant to carry on with his own goals with the First Order and leave Kylo there? So many rushing thoughts that he tried to push aside as he stood, easing back into the bed, pulling Kylo close.

Kylo stirred when he heard a notification going off, but he didn't bother to open his eyes until he felt himself being pulled against someone. "Hux," he mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around the other. "Who called you? Was it anything important?" Kylo pulled away slightly from the other to look into his eyes, even though Kylo's own were still blinking out sleep.

"I was just being notified we'd be reaching Snoke soon," Hux said simply, smiling a hint as Kylo attempted to still pull himself from sleep. The smile eased away, however, eyeing over Kylo's features. "You'll have to complete you training," he stated, which was more saying 'You won't be with me.' 

Kylo's sleepy expression quickly disappeared as he mulled over what the other had told him. Sometimes training lasted a couple days, while other times it lasted a couple months. "Come on, I need to start walking," he said, pushing the other gently to get out of the bed so Kylo could try moving around on his own.

Hux said nothing, shifting back instead as Kylo wanted, slipping from the bed and standing off to the side to give the other an adequate amount of room to get up, but close enough to help him if he needed it.

Kylo swung his legs out of his bed and stood up, breathing heavily. "Alright. Alright, this isn't so bad," he muttered to himself. He's dealt with worse pain before, he can handle this. Kylo took a few uneasy steps, gritting his teeth all the while. When he paused to try and catch his breath, however, his knees buckled beneath him and he slammed into the floor. "Kriff!"he snarled, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Hux frowned, watching the other silently as he stood. However, when his knees buckled Hux went wide-eyed, quickly zipping over to help the other into a kneeling position. "Oh, kriff, your nose," he muttered to himself before standing quickly to enter Kylo's personal bathroom, returning with a standard towel and not asking before bringing it to his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding while wiping up the blood there.

Kylo muttered curses under his breath as he waited in a kneeling position for Hux to come back. He sighed and reached for the towel when Hux returned, but quickly took on a dark shade of crimson as the other started wiping his nose. "I can get it myself, you know," Kylo said quietly, fidgeting with the hands that were in his lap.

"Yes I'm sure you can," Hux replied simply, almost dismissively, too concerned with actually helping Kylo to worry about his pride. Kylo would have to wash his face to get the last bit of blood away, but for now, he'd gotten most of it. However, he still remained holding the towel. "You're in no state to be doing anything for Snoke."

"I can try again. I have to," Kylo said quietly, swallowing. "I couldn't ignore a direct order from him like that. He said I need to report to training. So I have to report to training." He looked up, almost guiltily, at Hux, wanting to try to say something that would reassure the other. "Come on, let's try again."

Hux simply eyed the other, attempting to school his features, reveal his actual distaste for the situation. He'd usually never even consider going again the Supreme Leader's wishes. But Kylo was still hurt, still needed to recover. "Alright," was all he said, quietly, attempting to put logic before emotions. Kylo needed to report for training, it was his job to get him there. Regardless he stood by Kylo's side, hand on his back help him if he needed it. 

Kylo took very slow, shuffling steps, but it was better than falling on the floor. Feeling his knees start to go weak again, he wrapped an arm around the other's neck and leant into him heavily. "If I'm in this poor of a condition, you might not see me again," Kylo murmured quietly, looking at Hux to see how he would react.

Hux was there to brace Kylo, arms around the man's waist to hold him up. "Don't say that!" Hux snapped, almost shouted before repeating it once more, gently. "Don't say that," he mumbled, pulling Kylo close and burying his face in hits chest. "Maybe there's something we could do to prolong the journey, let you heal more." 

Kylo flinched backwards when Hux yelled, though he tentatively allowed himself to be pulled, still slightly skittish. "It will be alright, you know it will. Even if I die, there will be someone to take my place. My Knights are qualified, and there will be others in this galaxy you can fall for."

Hux pulled back, glanced up at the other, jaw clenching. "You think I fall for people that easily?" he asked, seeming almost a little insulted. He drew silent then, just bracing Kylo rather than actually holding him. 

"What do you want me to say?" Kylo muttered, pulling away from Hux. He walked over to the wall, gritting his teeth as he leant heavily against it. "Sorry? It's over? It doesn't matter? Because that's the truth."

Hux's back went rigid, hands clenching. It didn't matter. That's all that replayed in his head. It didn't matter. He'd opened himself up to Kylo, and it didn't matter. "Fine. If that's the truth," he said almost coldly, taking on his usual icy demeanour in which he normal used when speaking to other crew members. "Since you appear to be up is there anything else you need from me, Lord Ren?" he asked, not looking at Kylo, hands coming behind his back and clenching at each other tightly, almost painfully.

Kylo had a crystal clear expression of hurt on his face before he bowed his head, hiding it from Hux's view. "No, that will be all. I'm sure you're needed somewhere else." A clench of his fists and a wave of his hand had Hux out of his room and the door shut and locked behind him. Kylo sunk to the floor, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Why did everything he tried to do fail? He had something going there, but then he had to get angry and upset and start speaking impulsively and... Kylo let out one loud sob before quieting, trying to get himself under control.

The use of the Force against him was startling, cold anger replaced with confusion as he was forced out, door shutting behind him. He stood there motionless a moment, slumping slightly back against the closed door, part of him bitter and hurt, the other part wanting to change Kylo's mind. Unable to hear through the door, hear the others obvious anguish, he stepped away, hurrying to the bridge. Maybe work would distract him, ease the horrible pain that was shooting through his chest. Is this what heartbreak felt like? He pushed the question away upon coming to his post, everyone on the bridge a bit surprised to see him. He said nothing, hands behind his back, just trying to appear as cold and calculated as he usually did.

Kylo felt Hux leave the general vicinity and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Hux just wanted to bed him. That was all. The obvious protests where ignored and stuffed into a corner of his mind as he pulled himself to his feet again. The next couple hours were filled with acquiring new bruises from when he had fallen, but he had managed to walk normally with the help of the Force. Kylo donned his robes and put on his helmet before walking to the bridge. "We are close to our destination, General?" he asked coldly, the monotone and blank face of the helmet giving him something to hide his emotions with.

Perhaps everyone knew Hux was in a mood. Everyone kept away, not even wanting to meet his eye when having to speak. The moment Kylo stepped onto the bridge the tension was even thicker, Hux glad to be facing out into space so no one could see his anguish-stricken face, which he attempted to clear of emotion. "Yes Lord Ren, we will be within range in a few minutes. a shuttle is being prepared to carry you the rest of the way." He attempted to keep his tone level, not looking to Kylo.

"Good," was all Kylo said before turning and leaving the bridge. The lies that he was trying to comfort himself with were so ridiculously thin, only a few words could have blown them all away. But he left before Hux had a chance to say those words, didn't he? As Kylo made his way to the shuttle, he brushed against the General's mind softly, like he did the first time. An apology, maybe? Even Kylo wasn't sure.

Something in Hux wanted to tell Kylo stop, wait, something. But he found himself too much of a coward to do such a thing in the open on the bridge. However, when he felt the gentle touch to his mind he gasped slightly. Perhaps in desperation, he clung to that touch in his mind, not spoken, but thought 'I don't want you to go.' It was pathetic to even let the thought cross his mind. But there it was. 

Kylo stopped, half turning around on the doorway into the shuttle. "Lord Ren?" an attendant asked, but fell silent when she realized she would get no response. 'I know.' A ghost of a smile crossed his features as he thought those words to Hux before pulling out of the other's mind and stepped onto the shuttle. Kylo sighed as he felt it take off, knowing very well those two words could be the last things he would say to Hux,

Hux wasn't going to break down. He wasn't going to allow that. Not in front of his subordinates. Not here in plain few. Even after Kylo had gone, he still thought out to him, even if it was likely it went unheard. 'Then why not stay with me.' His head sagged, shoulders tensed. He couldn't do this. Not right now. He already felt his chest tearing itself inside out. Quickly, he started away from the bridge. "If you need me I'll be in my quarters." Hux hurriedly left, head down, biting back, who knows what, a sob, tears, who knows. Maybe this was the last time he'd even hear Ren's voice, even in his head. The thought had his heart breaking. Maybe, though, just maybe, his knight of Ren would return to him.

Kylo ignored everyone on the shuttle who tried to speak with him, mulling over thoughts of Hux the entire time. Those thoughts had to leave, though, as he felt the shuttle touch down. He walked off, cringing internally at the thought of trying to train in his current state. But that is what he was forced to do, so that is what he was going to do. A cold determination replaced the fear that had been brewing in his stomach, and he stared out the window at the approaching planet with new vigor.


	6. This Room Feels Electric

Six months later, Kylo was given permission to leave. Which was a good thing to, because he had never been given the chance to physically heal. But Kylo barely felt the pain anymore. He had grown used to it, after a while. Sadly, one pain hadn't left him, and that was the pain of leaving Hux as he had. Kylo swallowed as he saw the Finalizer approaching in the distance through the window. How would the General react, after his rather abrupt leave last time?

Six months. Six months of separation, of nothing. Snoke had told him Kylo, training completed, would be rejoining them soon. He stared at the desolate planet, unsure of what kind of man would be coming onto the ship. He felt himself become fidgety, unsure what else to do but wait, and see. With a sigh he attempted to settle himself, waiting to see what had become of Kylo after he'd left.

Kylo walked off of the shuttle, ignoring the salutes from the soldiers as he made his way back into the hallways. The first thing he did was go to his quarters. Kylo immediately took off his helmet and dressed down to his trousers. Some rummaging in the bathroom revealed bandages for the wounds on his shoulders and chest, which he quickly bound. Sitting down on his bed tempted him to lie back and fall asleep, but not yet. He reached out through the Force, brushing against Hux again. It felt so soothing, after their time away.

It was so strange to feel Kylo again, briefly brushing at his mind. With a gentle reach of his own, he touched at Kylo's mind, having to focus thoroughly to do so. It was almost foreign to feel the push of the Force that Kylo used to stroke at his thoughts, but he didn't resist. He almost missed the sensations. He was on the bridge himself, eyes closed while, to everyone else, he stared out the view port of the Finalizer. 'I missed you. Feeling you,' his thoughts couldn't help replying. 

'Come see me, I'm in my quarters.' With that, Kylo slowly withdrew from Hux's mind. He sighed, thinking about what would happen. What Hux would say to him. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, starting to meditate to give him something to do until the General was able to get off of his shift. There were certainly enough things to mull over.

Hux was glad whatever training Kylo had completed had not shut him off from the rest of the world. Or at least it didn't appear that way. He completed another hour or so of his shift before taking his leave, feeling a nervous energy shoot through him the closer he got to Kylo's quarters. Eventually, he found himself outside, and knowing the other could sense him, he waited to be allowed in.

Kylo opened his eyes slowly as he waved the door open, staring at Hux with a blank look on his face. What to say, what to do. He had learned much about the Force in his time away, but some of the training from Snoke hadn't been able to set in. Because of love, something that Kylo knew he shouldn't have. "Hello, General," he said finally, keeping his features as neutral as possible.

Hux's features were schooled when Kylo opened the door. Stepping through he regarded Kylo with a nod. "Lord Ren," he said evenly, stepping before the other. He felt that surge within himself, wanting to touch the other, wanting to prove to himself that the Knight was very much real and before him, but he resisted. "It's good to have you back on the Finalizer."

Kylo nodded, standing up from the bed. "Indeed. It has been quiet some time since I have been here last. You haven't seemed to have changed." He left it at that, wanting to see if Hux would talk about them or business. This had to be one of the few things he could be patient with.

"You were the one getting life changing training, Lord Ren, not I. Why would I change?" Hux had his hands behind his back, regarding the other. What now? He was itching to ask about, well, what had happened before Kylo left. But would Kylo? What if he didn't want that anymore. Want him. Nerves had him fidgeting behind his back, eyes averting. "I wonder, however, how much of you has changed. If what you want has changed," he asked pointedly, taking a closer step to him.

"I have grown much wiser in these past couple months. I realize now that many of my wants and feelings that I had from before were petty, not worthy of attention." Kylo said these words with some scorn, shaking his head. "Much of me has changed. My newly acquired skills will go a long way in helping the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke."

Hux attempted to not let those words affect him. He hands clutched desperately to each other, jaw clenching. "I see. Not worthy." He smiled tensely, glancing away. "Well, I look forward to seeing what new skills you have then, Lord Ren. And we can work on how they'd be of use to the First Order, to Snoke. Would you care for a moment to settle in, and you can demonstrate your skills tomorrow?" Hux offered, anything to get him out of here, away from Ren for the time being so he could reflect and come to terms with the fact that, as he feared, Kylo was really done with him.

Kylo felt the emotions rolling off of the other and held up a hand, shaking his head. "I said 'many' of my feelings changed. Not all. You...you stayed with me." He bowed his head, discomfort clear on his features. "It was wrong for me to fall in love. But I did. anyways. And I didn't forget you. I was supposed to become focused on myself over the training, but I couldn't. That would mean I couldn't love you anymore," he murmured out, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Lord Re-...Kylo," Hux said gently, eyes soft as he stepped in close, hands coming up as if wanting to cup the other's face. "I'm so relieved you still feel the same, so relieved," he murmured, unable to help the desperate tone his voice took on. "I didn't know what'd become of you, with Snoke, for all those months." He let out a broken laugh before stepping in close to the other, head coming to rest on Kylo's shoulder. 

Kylo smiled softly, loosely wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I didn't know how you would be when I came back. If me leaving like that would make you not want to be with me anymore." He started kissing the side of Hux's neck, a little smirk coming across his features.

"It didn't make me not want you. That last touch to my mind you gave me. It had me clinging and hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'd come back to me. It's what kept me going, all these months. Had me focusing on my work. Because if I kept going, did my best, survived, then maybe I'd see you again." Hux's words were becoming breathless, eyes fluttering, clinging to Kylo's robes. "Kriff, Kylo, I've missed you."

Kylo let out a deep chuckle before wrapping his arms under Hux and picking him up, moving until Hux was pressed against the wall. "I've missed you too. It's been far too long since I have seen you last." He went back to the other's neck, sucking and kissing a trail up to his jaw.

Hux was a bit surprised to be picked up, gripping the other tightly. He felt his breath become husky, eyes lidded as he focussed on Kylo. "You're here now though, that's all that matters." He couldn't help the moan that bled past his lips, hand coming to tangle into the other man's hair, tugging it lightly. 

"I know. I would rather be nowhere but here." Kylo moved his arms out from under Hux, using the Force to hold him up. He ran his hands up under Hux's shirt, rolling his nipples as Kylo started kissing him fiercely on the mouth. "I have to say, you're rather hot like this," he muttered, smirking.

The Force holding him was a sort of strange sensation, but not something he disliked. He bit his lip, feeling Kylo's actual hands run up under his shirt, and gasped at the attention to his nipples. The sound, however, was cut off by the kiss, which Hux hungrily leaned into, desperately kissing back. "S-Shut up," Hux said, attempting to sound confident, but it came off more huffy and broken, needy, even.

Kylo smiled at the other, and sucked on Hux's bottom lip, leaving it puffy and sensitive. "I'll shut up if I want to shut up." One of his hands stayed on Hux's chest, playing with his nipples, but the other slipped down into his pants and wrapped around his cock. 

Hux attempted to hold back his moan, levelling a hint of a glare at Kylo, even if he certainly didn't mean it. It seemed those six months away had instilled a bit more confidence in the Knight of Ren. It didn't last very long, though. "O-Oh, kriff, Kylo!" Hux gasped, arching up from the wall slightly, hips bucking up into the other's hand. "Need this so badly," he moaned, "need you."

"Look at you. Why, I've barely even done anything yet." Kylo smirked and took his hands out from under Hux's clothes, replacing them so he was carrying the other again. He moved them back to his bed, laying Hux down and starting to kiss him as Kylo pulled down his pants and boxers. Immediately, he moved down and took all of Hux in his mouth at once.

"Can you blame me? I missed you, you insufferable idiot," Hux huffed before bringing his arms around the other as he held him once more. Everything was going so quickly, one moment he was being laid down, the next his pants and boxers were pulled off, wet heat engulfing him. He cried out, unable to help himself, clenching hard at the sheets beneath, head tossed back. "Kriff, yes," he whined out.

Kylo pulled off of Hux to let out a chuckle, lazily pumping him with his hand as he leant forward and kissed him. "You're getting awfully excited. You know, in a bar while I was gone, I heard that gingers don't have fun in bed because they don't have souls." He laughed again as he slipped off his own pants and lowered himself onto Hux with a moan.

"What nonsense are you speaking off?" Hux asked, looking to the other with a cocked brow and a confused expression. He watched silently as Kylo removed his clothes and moaned along when he slipped onto him. "You feel even better than the first time," Hux said with a broken laugh, lifting his hands to grip at Kylo's waist. Easing his hips up, he tested how slow and deep he could get into the other.

"Have you not realized there are quite a few stereotypes with gingers?" Kylo's smirk broke when he let out a groan, panting and letting out a couple squeaks as he slid down Hux until he was resting on the base. "You're supposed to be insane in bed too," he offered before bowing his head and letting loose a quiet string of profanity, tightening around Hux's cock.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You think I concern myself with stereotypes?" he questioned the other, watching then as Kylo sank even further onto his cock. Hissing at the grip the other had on him he bucked his hips, biting his lip. "What? Are you saying I'm boring, normal?" he asked, one hand slipping from Kylo's hip to grip his cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

Kylo bit his lip, shaking his head as he felt Hux wrap his hand around his cock. "No, I'm saying the reason you are good, but you have it in your ginger-self to be better." He let out a breathy laugh, starting to fuck himself slowly on Hux, angling himself so he hit his prostate every time.

Hux bristled. Better? It felt more like a challenge to him, to be 'better.' Hux laid motionless, letting Kylo fuck himself on his cock, eyes calculating, hardly looking as if he's affected by any of this. "What's better to you, Kylo?" He questioned with a cocked brow. "Rough, fast, hard, making you come undone on my cock alone. Or would you assume more finesse, more tricks to get you off?" He's partially serious, wanting to know, he's partially teasing, for as he waits for an answer he holds Kylo down against his cock, pressing firmly into his prostate and not letting the other move further.

Kylo grinned, but that grin melted into a puddle of whimpers as Hux pushed himself on Kylo's prostrate. "Is now really the time?" he huffed out, bowing his head as he tried to block out some of the intense pleasure. It didn't work whatsoever. "I was just teasing, you're fine. Perfect. Beautiful," Kylo said, trying to just appease the other so he could start moving again.

"Now now, I want to be the very best I can be, Kylo. Tell me, where can I be better?" Hux was dragging this out for a bit of fun now. He rolled his hips, grinding into the other, resisting a moan of his own. He still held Kylo firmly down, having a bit of his way now.

Kylo growled, digging his nails into Hux's chest. "You could start by letting go and letting me finish. That would be much better than this." Kylo was actually extremely enjoying 'this'. People were usually too afraid of him to even get close, let alone get possessive.

Biting at his lip at the nails biting into his skin he attempted to keep composed, calm. Hux scoffed, expression amused. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was interrupting something." Abruptly Hux sat up, shoving Kylo onto his back, pulling free of the other. "Why I don't help you get off, instead of you just using my cock." Holding his legs firmly apart Hux slowly, agonizingly slowly, slid back into the other, pressing deep as he could go before slowly sliding back out. He kept that pace as he met Kylo's gaze, grinning.

Kylo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding until his back hit the bed. He smiled, thinking that things would start to go his way, but they quickly didn't. "Hux, you bastard. Kriffing bastard," Kylo growled, squirming slightly underneath the other man. He pushed against the hands on his legs, just barely fucking himself on Hux. It wasn't a lot, but it was more friction then before.

Hux couldn't help him small bit of laughter, attempting to contain Kylo as much as possible. "Your bastard," he said almost fondly. Even as Kylo attempted to fuck himself he kept to his slow pace. At least at first. Six months away from the other left hims desperate, and he could only tease Kylo for so long, tease himself. He leaned over the other, meeting his eye as he started to thrust faster, moans gently spilling out of him. 

Kylo chuckled a bit, hearing the insult from Hux. "You know it," he replied. As the other started picking up the pace, he let his own movement come to a stop. Kylo wrapped his arms up and around Hux's neck, pulling him down so their foreheads touched together before letting out a groan.

Hux held fast to Kylo as he was tugged down. They was just a breathe apart and being this close was somehow more intimate. Hux thrust into Kylo, moaning against the other, heated breath passing between them. At this rate now he might not last long. It felt too good, and he's missed Kylo so terribly. 

Kylo's breathing started to get to a higher pitch, pumping through his lungs at a faster rate. "Oh kriff, Hux. Hux. Hux!" His shout was the last thing he did before his orgasm rocked his body, his semen hitting the other's stomach. Kylo's eyes glazed over, but he didn't stop looking at Hux.

The sound of his name spurred Hux on, thrusting through Kylo's orgasm. What set him over the edge himself was the clench around his cock as Kylo came, and the cum hitting his stomach. Groaning out the others name he spilled inside of him, still gently thrusting through his own orgasm before eventually easing to a stop, meeting Kylo's glazed gaze. Giving a bit of a pleased smirk he leaned in and kissed him, tongue pressing into the other's mouth, the kiss deep, but slow.

Kylo kissed Hux back, albeit rather sloppily in comparison. "I love you," he murmured, his grip around the other's neck going loose as his body slowly started going limp. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry."

Hux's breath caught in his throat a bit at that statement before smiling. "I love you too," he replied, easing out from inside Kylo so he could rest properly beside him.  
Arm slung over the other Hux nestled in at Kylo's throat. "You came back to me. That's all that matters Kylo, that you came back."


	7. Some Sweet Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter a little fluffier, since it's the holiday season and all. Whatever you celebrate, have a good one!

Kylo let out a small sigh as he felt Hux slip out from him. He shifted over, closer the other, not realizing how much he had missed Hux until this moment. "It was close. I almost didn't make it a couple of times. But you gave me something to fight for."

"I'm glad I have you something to drive you. That I mean that much to you." Hux held Kylo close, kissing lazily at him. "I'm...so happy that you're here." He let out a broken desperate sort of laugh. Six months of nothing, of not knowing if Kylo would ever return. It was horrible. But it didn't matter now. He was here. In his arms. Not going anywhere.

"I am too. I'm sorry that I left, that I couldn't talk to you while I was gone, that I yelled at you before we left," Kylo murmured, chuckling in a hollow sort of way. He had been worried that Hux would turn his back on him, leave him alone like he had grown used to after so many years.

Hux frowned a bit at the memory. "Yes, that...stung quite a bit. But it didn't push me away. It just made me a bit more desperate for you." Hux shrugged slightly, leaning in to hide his face against the other's chest. " I'm assuming you didn't mean it. What you were yelling about."

"Of course I didn't mean it," Kylo said firmly, gently running his hands along Hux's back. "I was....scared. Angry. Desperate. I acted impulsively, and I shouldn't have." He kissed the top of the other's head, slowing down the movements with his hands until they came to a rest in between his shoulder blades. "I won't let that happen again, Hux."

Hux sighed at the touch, eyes shutting. "I understand. I don't hold it against you, I don't think I ever did. It stung, but it's fine." He clung desperately to the other, arms winding around Kylo's waist. "I will hold you to that, Lord Ren," he replied with a light laugh.

Kylo closed his eyes when he felt Hux wrap his arms around him, relaxing. "Oh really now? And what would you do if, oh I don't know, didn't listen?" He chuckled, nibbling the top of Hux's ear before resting his chin on top of the other's head. "I'm taller than you, probably stronger than you."

Hux hummed in pleasure at the nibbling, none the less happily staying against Kylo. "Taller perhaps. Stronger, maybe. But I still know there are ways I could punish you for disobeying," Hux purred the words, pulling back to look properly at the other. "Don't ever doubt me, I can assure it'd be your biggest mistake."

Kylo raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm already doubting you. Just don't think you have what it takes, Hux." He chuckled at that, looking at the other with an amused expression. "I might just disobey you, just to see you try and punish me. More comedic than scary," he hummed, smirking.

Hux huffed, sitting up to frown at the other. "Don't test me, Kylo. I am a force to be reckoned with." Shifting up they braced their hands on either side of Kylo's head, hovering over him. "I'm general for good reason after all. I don't have your powers, but I know I don't need them to handle you." It's almost said teasingly, smirking a bit. 

"Oh really now?" Kylo laughed, looking up at the other with a grin. "I think you could plan a strategy just fine. But I don't think I've ever seen you on a more hands-on situation." He waved his hand slightly, lifting Hux against the ceiling. Kylo sat up, bringing Hux back down to the bed. Once he released his hold on the other with the Force, he rolled over and braced his hands just as Hux did before. "Force to be reckoned with? I think an actual Force user beats that."

"Just because you haven't seen me do it doesn't mean I can't do it," Hux said with a pointed look. Suddenly lifted, however, Hux flailed, attempt to grip onto Kylo, the sheets, anything to keep himself in place. Dropped as quickly as he was lifted Hux attempted to scramble up, but Kylo was already on him, positions now reversed. A flush crept up into his face, partial embarrassment, partial, well..."If you didn't have your magic tricks I'd best you, easily. You cheat."

Kylo was still grinning after seeing Hux flail around, and he just shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly call it cheating. I'm just using the resources at my disposal, which you have less of." He sat up, raising his hands but keeping himself straddled on Hux's waist. "I'll make a deal with you. I won't use the Force, if you can best me without it. I don't think you have what it takes, General," Kylo purred, a dark smile settling on his features.

"Stupid magic that only a few people has is cheating. Especially using it against me." Hux couldn't help placing his hands on Kylo's waist. They fit too nicely there after all. "No?" Hux offered with a raised brow at the challenge. Sitting up as much as he could he leaned into Kylo, meeting his eyes with a half-lidded gaze. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then." Hux, as weak as he perhaps seemed, was still formally trained in a military academy for most of his life. In a quick flash of movement he surged forward, yanking his legs from beneath Kylo and forcing him back. It's probably a bit of a stretch for Kylo, but Hux isn't playing around. He leans past him and brings his arm behind Kylo and twists, trying to sling him off the bed.

Kylo enjoyed the hands on his waist and listened to his challenge being accepted. He was expecting Hux to try and lift him up, or shove him off. Nothing he couldn't handle from his advantage in position and his greater height and weight. What he was not expecting was to suddenly hit the floor, the air knocked out of him. Kylo wheezed before turning around, looking at Hux in surprise. "Look at you go," he muttered, containing the urge to just wave his hand and have the other join him on the floor. Kylo stood up and looked at Hux, more prepared for something now. "Is that the best you can do?" He surged forward, trying to tackle the other to the bed before throwing him off.

Hux was looking smug as ever, eying Kylo on the floor from where he casually sat on the bed. It was more than a little satisfying for the Knight of Ren to be out of breath, looking at him in surprise. He was content to let that be that, point proven, when Kylo came at him. Tackled, Hux gripped onto Kylo with all this might, so when tossed, the force dragged Kylo down with him. Hux hit the floor with a groan all the same but only took a moment before sitting up and attempting to bring Kylo onto his back.

Kylo gave a grunt of surprise when his tackle ended him up on the floor again. It took him a moment to get focused again, but that moment left him on his back with Hux above him. "You've got to be kriffing kidding me," he muttered, closing his eyes. "What would you say if I gave up?"

Hux smirked from above the other. "Hm, I'd say 'ha'. Many times over. And be overly smug about everything. I'd also say 'maybe Snoke should've made me a knight of Ren.' I'd say that while laughing a bit." Leaning down Hux kisses beneath Kylo's jaw. "But I'm not mean enough to say all that," he purred.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, kissing him back. "Well, I'm not weak enough to give up that easily." With a grin, he rolled, pinning Hux down on the floor with him on top. "I don't think you're strong enough to wield the Force, Hux. You being a Knight of Ren would be pointless."

Hux hummed into the kiss before pulling back, raising a brow. About to make some comment or another he let out a small sound as he was flipped, wriggling beneath him. "You don't know that. I bet I could wield the force...if...I was capable of doing so. And I'd still be a decent Knight, I could fight. I don't need magic tricks."

"Our 'magic tricks,' as you so crudely put it, make us different from all other warriors. We can do things that otherwise wouldn't be possible." Kylo kissed Hux firmly, stopping the complaints coming from the other's mouth. "Do you know your midi-chlorian count, Hux?"

Hux wanted to respond but was interrupted with a kiss. He returned it with a light moan, eyeing the other with half-lidded eyes at the question before it dawned on him what Kylo actually said. "Midiwha-I, no. I've never been tested for them. No reason to be. My father assumed that was all nonsense, little microscopic beings that the Force talked through, proved how sensitive you were." When Kylo had joined him in command at first he'd thought to test himself. As much proof though that the Force was real, after all, Kylo used it so often, Hux still had never done it. What would his father think, him hoping for some sort of sensitivity? "Are you going to prattle on just how high your count is?" Hux asked with a raised brow.

"Well, that wasn't the plan, no. I wanted to see if perhaps you could join the Knights of Ren. Even if you only had a bit higher then what was is normal, that can be developed into a skill." Kylo ground down on Hux, starting to move down from kissing his lips to his neck. "You should get that checked. Your fighting skills are quite impressive, much better than what I was expecting."

"Really?" Hux looked to Kylo, honestly surprised. The fact that he suggested it at all, seriously, had Hux resisting an actual smile. Ground down on, Hux gasped and moaned, bucking back up against Kylo. Head tilting back so he his neck could be kissed more, he took in a shuddering breath. "I-I'll see to it that's it's the next productive thing I do." He gripped tightly onto Kylo as he rolled his hips and moaned. 

Kylo moaned, biting into Hux's neck before smirking. "That was quick. You want to do that now, or later?" He pulled back slightly, hovering above the other. "I mean, you don't have to get it checked..." Kylo bent down, pressing sweet and gentle kisses from Hux's neck down to his chest.

Hux hissed at the bite, even if it got him going all the same. "Don't sass me right now when I'm enjoying myself, thanks," he grumbled before Kylo pulled back. "I mean-we can. I want to! I really want to." He sighed at the kisses, eye slipping shut. "If you keep that up though we might have to have another go right here on the floor." 

"Right on the floor? Why, you really are desperate," Kylo said with a chuckle, pulling back again before resting their foreheads together. "Whatever my General wants to do," he said, grinning at the other while he kissed his forehead. "We'll need a shower first, either way."

Hux pulled a face, eyes shifting away, a bit embarrassed. Maybe he was desperate, but he's spent literal months pining for Kylo from afar. Unsure if he'd ever see him again. So what if he wanted to make up for lost time? "Well, for giving me flack for wanting to screw you, on the floor or otherwise, your General just wants to do the testing." Hux, all the same, kissed the other before pushing him enough away he could get from beneath him. "Well, let's shower then." He cast Kylo a glance before heading to the others personal bathroom. 

Kylo sighed, moving off of Hux as the other went to his bathroom. "Don't tell me you're mad!" he called, getting up and following the other in. "We can have sex later, Hux," Kylo teased, reaching past him to turn on the water. As they waited for the water to heat up, he wrapped his arms around Hux from behind. "I promise we will."

"Me, mad? Oh, of course not," Hux replied, tone a little high to be honest. As Kylo entered and turned the shower on he eyed the heating water, keeping on the 'I'm mad' act for as long as he could manage. He pretty much was unable to keep it going when his arms came around him. Hands resting on Kylo's he leaned into him. "Fine. I'm holding you to that." When the shower started getting a bit steamy he stepped in, face to the spray, letting himself get decently drenched.

Kylo smiled when he felt Hux's hands go over his own, and that smile only widened when Hux agreed. He followed Hux into the shower, turning his face towards the water. "I missed you," he hummed, leaning against the wall of the shower and brushing his hair out of his face to look at Hux.

Hux let the water wash over him, hands pushing through his hair a few times before looking to Kylo. "I missed you too. Desperately." There was nothing but honesty in his voice as he met Kylo's eyes.

Kylo chuckled, bending his head to kiss Hux softly. "I know," he murmured, running a hand through Hux's hair before turning back to the water. "Now, let's get ready to go."

Hux simply nodded, smiling a bit. Proceeding to wash up Hux's thoughts shifted back to the midi-chlorian. He wondered if it was actually possible to be any sort of force sensitive without knowing all this time. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.


	8. I Will Never Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year later, I finally come back to this. Shameful, I know. I suppose I was inspired by The Last Jedi to continue this fic. However, I'm already planning some different Kylux fics, as well as having been neglectful on even more fics already up, so I don't know how soon I'll be updating this again. Thanks for all of the positive support so far!

Hux showered quickly, putting on his clothes from the day before. It didn't take him long to declare himself fit, turning to Kylo when he was ready.

Kylo took longer getting changed; the robes he wore had just been thrown into a ball when he had rushed to get them off. Once he had finally put them on, his helmet flew into his hand, and he placed it over his head with a click. "Are you ready to leave, General?" Kylo asked, his voice back to the robotic monotone. He waved his hand, causing the door to open, and waited for Hux.

Hux straightened out his clothes one final time before looking towards Kylo at the familiar monotone voice. "As ready as I'll ever be, Lord Ren," he stated, as flatly as he normally would when speaking to the other in public. Heading out through the opened door, Hux kept his hands behind his back as he headed for the medbay, assuming Kylo was following. 

Kylo nodded as Hux spoke, following behind the other. "We will need to draw blood. Get him a needle," he ordered coldly to one of the staff, who scurried away to get what he had asked for. Kylo gestured for Hux to sit down while he moved by the door, crossing his arms.

Hux kept silent as the staff hurried around to do as Kylo Ren commanded. He nodded, sitting as directed and in the meantime rolling up a sleeve so the blood could be drawn.

When a member of staff approached they cast a nervous glance at Kylo before standing beside Hux. Gently they maneuvered his arm to slip the syringe in, Hux giving no physical reaction to this. Drawing the syringes worth of blood the staff pulled it free, placing a small bandage on Hux.

Looking to Kylo the staffed member cleared their throat. "What are we testing for, sir?"

"I can take it from here," Kylo said, taking the blood from the staff's hand. "You may leave us now." As the staff left, he sighed. "Wait here. I will be back momentarily with your results." Kylo walked quickly down to the lab, ordering everyone out so he could test Hux's blood without fear of discovery.

"Alright," Hux replied quietly, watching the other go. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous. Either he was sensitive or not, just like he'd been before. It was foolish to hope for anything else, but he supposed he'd allowed himself to do that and that was his own mistake. Waiting for Kylo to finish he kept still and silent, eyes on the floor.

Kylo walked back in, a couple minutes later, and handed Hux the sheet of paper with his results printed out. "Rip it up and throw it away when you are done. It is an impressive score, for one who has shown no signs of it before." The man watched Hux carefully, interested to see his reaction. This was not news he had ever given to someone before.

Hux took the paper, eying over the results with progressively widening eyes before looking to Kylo and standing. "Does this mean...I could...I could be trained, by a Knight of Ren? With you....like you?" Hux held the paper a bit tightly, stepping towards the other.

Kylo pulled off his helmet and let out a chuckle as he ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Yes, you can be trained, though it will take you much longer. You're older than most when they started training. You have potential, if your midi-chlorian count is anything to go off of. So, what do you say?" He was failing at holding back his childish grin as he looked at Hux expectantly.

Hux was unable to resist a smile himself. "Yes. I want to be trained." Hux said it with brutal honesty, nothing but determination in his eyes as he met Kylo's eye.

"It's going to be difficult" Kylo warned, stepping closer to Hux. "It's going to be exhausting, physically and mentally. Are you ready for that?"

Hux scoffed a bit, grinning, "I've dealt with you on my ship for months. I think I'll be fine." All teasing aside, Hux briefly surveyed the area, making sure they were alone, before kissing the other, pulling away not too long after. "I'm ready, believe me."

Kylo had to warn himself firmly to not go any further than the quick kiss with Hux. They were far too exposed as it was. "Alright. I think you'll be a good apprentice." With that, he kissed Hux once more before putting on his helmet again.

Hux couldn't help leaning into the kiss, though stopped himself from pulling Kylo close. They couldn't do that here. "I will be. When can we begin?" Hux asked, obviously enthused about the whole thing.

"We can begin today if you wish." The grin that Kylo was speaking with couldn't be heard with the voice modulator, which he was glad for. "Come to my quarters in two hours. There is some preparation I need to do first." With that, Kylo turned and left the med bay.

"Yes, today," Hux said, a bit quickly, before clearing his throat and nodding. "Alright. Two hours." Hux watched Kylo go, unable to help the thrum of excitement pass through him. For two hours, he went to his post on the bridge, making sure things were still running smoothly. The general also caused quite a stir as he left again, most people knowing him to stay on the bridge for hours at a time. However, no one complained when Hux began making preparations to leave the bridge, with him stating he had other business aboard the ship. 

From the medbay, Kylo went back to his room and immediately took off his helmet and robes, leaving him in his black tunic and trousers. He unrolled the mats he had and lit incense and candles before sitting down in the center of his personal mat, beginning to meditate. Hux was in good physical shape, enough of one that Kylo wanted to start with the mental aspects first. 

When the two hours finally passed, Hux was quick to turn on his heel, giving his second in command a nod before vacating the bridge. So many thoughts danced around in his mind. He hadn't a clue he was even capable of handling the Force a few hours ago. Now he was going to. Possibly. He hoped? What all could Kylo ask of him right now? It was all so unknown that it had him more nervous then he would've liked. Taking a deep breath, the man attempted to simmer down upon approaching the other's quarters. Coming to stand outside of the door, Hux assumed Kylo would feel him there and let him in whenever he was ready.

Kylo opened his eyes slowly, pulling himself out of his meditative state before waving his hand. The door opened, allowing Hux to come in. "We are going to be doing some mental exercises today. Before you have a seat, you might want to undress somewhat." He looked up at Hux with a smirk, gesturing to the mat across from him. 

As Hux entered he took in the mats, the candles, the incense. He knew that the Force was always regarded as a spiritual thing, and generally he wasn't a spiritual man; this was going to be interesting. Hoping he'd be able to manage this, he regarded Kylo with a raised brow. "What, does being half dressed make the Force flow better?" Even as he complained, Armitage undid his uniform shirt, leaving him in a plain white tank top. Eyeing the lower half of his wardrobe, he took a moment before slipping the boots and his trousers. He had boxers on beneath that looked enough like shorts. Looking to Kylo as if to say 'naked enough for you?' before sitting on the mat in front of him. "So what now?"

"You're going to be glad I asked you to get undressed somewhat. This is going to be difficult for you," Kylo chuckled, looking over Hux as the other man sat down. "Let's start with the most basic manifestation of the Force." He called over a ball that had been resting on a shelf and set it down in the space between them. "I want you to relax, sit straight, close your eyes, and reach out to the ball with your mind." Kylo sat up as he said it and watched Hux expectantly. "Once you feel it in your mind, I want you to try and move it."

Hux rolled his eyes. At Kylo's direction he sat straight, closed his eyes, and was ready to concentration. But reaching for the ball? He took a deep breathe, attempting relaxation. He visualized the ball, tried to feel the ball. Whatever he thought he maybe had to do. "How do I know I'm feeling it in my mind?" he mumbled, frowning. This felt like a waste of time.

"It should answer your call. A connection to the Force," Kylo murmured softly, switching his eyes from Hux to the ball. "If you think you feel it, order it to move."

Hux focused on the ball. Or he attempted to at least. Move, he thought to himself. Visualizing it in his mind, he thought, 'move move move' over and over again. "Move," he then said firmly out loud, teeth gritting as he attempted to move this ball. "Is...is it doing it?" the ginger asked, not wanting to open his eyes in case that broke his concentration.

Kylo looked at the ball, unimpressed, as it remained motionless. "Perhaps you need incentive." With a wave of his hand, the ball moved back to where it had come from. "I am going to attack your mind. You are going to try and keep me out." Kylo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before entering Hux's mind sharply. 

Hux gasped as he felt a pressure in his head, jolting back slightly, eyes squeezing shut. Hands clenching, nails biting into his palm. "Stop-what-what do I do!" Hux hissed, sound strained. All he could think of was ' get out, get out,' unsure of what to do against a mental assault.

'You need to build a wall. It's unique to every force user how. But do something,' Kylo said in his mind as he started forcefully pulling up old memories from Hux's childhood. He knew this was going to hurt Hux, and a part of him did feel guilty, but he knew Hux needed to unlock his powers. Sometimes force was needed to do so.

He could physically feel the memories being forced forward. Of his home on Arkanis, a grand reminder of the Imperial past, of his stern and frightening father. His nurse had tended to him until his father saw the coddling to be too much. Then it was nothing but his father. Demanding more of him. Thinking nothing he did was good enough. He'd even willingly gone to the Academy, hoping to make his father proud. To do something right by him. It stung to see the memories, to feel them being ripped forward like an ugly wound. "I don't know how to build walls," Hux verbally snarled, thinking of a mental wall, shutting up around the memories shutting away. Was it working? Could Kylo not see?

Kylo smiled slightly, feeling a bit of resistance. "There you go. But faster. Stronger." The Knight started curling around the wall, punching it mentally to try and get through. 'Fight back. Like you never could when you were a child," Kylo pushed, aggressively attacking Hux's defenses.

Like he never could. Like he was never given a chance too. As Hux heard those words in his mind, something snapped deep within him. Wherever Kylo tried beat down the walls, the general was there to viciously strike out. Rebuilding broken walks grew tiresome, so rather Hux directly went for Kylo, forcing back against him, trying to force him out.

Kylo winced, feeling a sharp pain in the center of his mind. He hid his presence away in Hux's mind, hiding. 'Can you find me?' he asked, challengingly, making sure the extension of his mind was well out of Hux's way. 

Hux couldn't help grinning slightly, when he succeeded in getting Kylo to retreat. At the taunt in his mind he grumbled, and attempted to push his awareness out. It was like literally clawing at nothing, at first. Until it was like a hazy sensation, brushing at...something. But unclear as to what it was. It solidified more and more, the more he pushed, the more he tried. Could Kylo feel it? Feel him reaching? 'I think I can...' Hux answered into his mind. 

'There we go. Now, use the Force manifested with you and reach out of your mind with it. Whatever object you encounter first, interact with it.' Kylo ordered before slipping out of Hux's mind and opening his eyes. The ginger's progress was going surprisingly well; perhaps it was due to the fact that Hux already possessed a considerable amount of mental control.

Hux focused on whatever hazy thing appeared before him first. Considering the proximity, Kylo was the only reasonable target. It was probably too big a target, but it was there. It was like seeing Kylo, but yet somehow more. Lifting out invisible 'hands', he reached for Kylo. Unsure what to do he couldn't help the embarrassed sort of flush that crept into his face as he used the force to idly play with the other's hair. He could see him brushing it back, twisting the strands in his fingers, lifting them up and dropping them down, even though he knew he wasn't really touching it at all. It was probably a ridiculous sight to see, with no hands there to do it. All the same, he was gritting his teeth with the strain. He hoped it was working.

Kylo was trying very hard to not burst into laughter as he felt his hair getting moved by Hux. "I think we've done enough for today, no?" he asked, his grin not dying down as he he looked at his hair being lifted up for no reason to the naked eye. Once he felt Hux's presence leave him, Kylo reached over and took Hux's hands, closing his eyes as he did so. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Hux jolted slightly when his real hands were taken, his eyes opening wide. As he listened to Kylo speak, the man's eyebrows rose, a small smirk crossing over his face. "Lovely poetry, did you write it?" Hux asked after giving a moment's pause, squeezing the other's hands.

Kylo sighed loudly, shaking his head as he opened his eyes. "It is the Code of the Sith, Hux," he replied squeezing the other's hands gently. "We'll go slow in the beginning. You have potential that I don't want spoiled." The Knight smirked, leaning forward to move his hands to Hux's waist, picking him up with the help of the Force before placing him firmly in his lap. "Your mental touch....very amusing. Beautiful, in its' innocence."

"Oh." Hux frowned slightly at his lack of knowledge, but then again he was no force user, and the Sith were only a distant memory. "If you say so," he said with a grin. As he was moved into Kylo's lap he attempted to not be startled by it. He was getting more and more used to it, the Force. He blushed darkly, winding his arms around Kylo's shoulders. "You said to interact with the first thing I found, and it was you. I didn't-I didn't know what else to do other then that, and," he cleared his throat, shrugging. "I wouldn't call it beautiful." 

Kylo chuckled again, nuzzling his face in the crook of Hux's neck. "Next time, I'll keep the ball there. Developing powers lash out unexpectedly, and I'd rather have a ball pop than my hair ripped out." He moved his mouth down to the other's collarbone, sucking in a bruise. "Besides, you're beautiful right now, why wouldn't you be beautiful in our heads?"

"No, we don't want any of your ridiculous, non-regulation hair ripped out." As Kylo nuzzles into his neck he idly ran his fingers through said ridiculous hair. It was only so ridiculous because it was so lush, and wavy. As Kylo sucked a bruise into his collarbone, he gasped softly, gripping the hair slightly, though not hard enough to hurt. "P-Please. Stop saying such...flowery things." Hux didn't regard himself as ugly. But beautiful? A bit of a stretch.

Kylo leaned back to look into Hux's eyes, letting the other man grip his hair. "I love your eyes. Your hair. Your skin. Your features. What else is needed to make one beautiful, hm?" He leaned forward again, pressing their foreheads together. 

Hux raised a brow as Kylo leaned away. As the other laid compliment after compliment on him ,he had to look away, back rigid, face flushed. "I don't know, perhaps a second, more informed, opinion." Foreheads pressed together he briefly shut his eyes, letting himself go lax against the other. He didn't exactly want to argue about his appearance. 

Kylo held his tongue, enjoying the contact between them. "I'll see what I can do about that," he murmured before his eyes snapped open. They glazed over for a moment before he gave Hux a push off of his lap, standing up. "Snoke needs to see me. He says it's urgent." Kylo quickly put his robes on over his tunic, walking to the door before turning back to Hux. "Sorry," he mumbled before hurrying out, the helmet snapping over his face once again.


End file.
